She changed everything
by TroubleLikeLove
Summary: Un soir, alors que Sam et Dean se reposent enfin dans une chambre miteuse de motel, Castiel débarque pour qu'il protègent une jeune fille. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que cette rencontre va tout changer pour eux. Peut être qu'un peu de changement était ce dont ils avaient besoin ! Sam/OC et Destiel, présence de Charlie.
1. Chapter 1 : A girl to protect

_Chapitre 1 : A girl to protect._

Castiel était assit sur le banc d'un parc, regardant les enfants jouer et les mères essayer de suivre le rythme, avec plein d'apaisement. Plus de temps passait depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa grâce, plus il sentait ses capacités d'ange revenir, et il était désormais plus apaisé avec lui-même. Vivre comme un humain lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, et a relativiser. Il avait peut être fait des erreurs, de très grosses erreurs, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait encore changer les choses, que le paradis n'était peut être pas une cause définitivement perdue. Il eut un sourire vague, et apprécia l'air frais du soir au printemps nouveau. Il ne portait plus son imper depuis un moment, signe qu'un nouveau Castiel était né. Il se devait de réparer ses erreurs, mais il voulait aussi être là pour Sam et Dean, et les aider. Il allait se lever, afin de retourner voir les garçons, pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, quand un appel au secours se fit sentir. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait l'appelait à l'aide. Quelqu'un de très important. Il s'envola, laissant le banc du parc vide.

Dean soupira de bonheur. Il se jeta sur son lit d'une nouvelle chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il s'était payé avec Sam, juste après avoir fini leur chasse. Le bunker était trop loin pour rentrer avant la nuit, et ils avaient besoin de dormir un peu. Sam rit en voyant son frère la face dans les coussins, comme un bienheureux qui retrouve son lit. Ca n'était pas son lit à mémoire de forme du bunker, mais ça ferait l'affaire pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sam et lui décidèrent de se coucher tôt, après avoir pris leurs douches. Dean était donc déjà affalé sur son lit, tandis que Sam, en jogging, lisait sur son ordinateur. C'est a ce moment là que les deux garçons entendirent un froissement bien familier. Castiel apparu au milieu de la pièce, et il n'était pas seul. Il soutenait une jeune femme blonde qui était blessée, et avait lui-même l'arcade ouverte. La jeune femme était dans un piteux état, et avait des contusions de partout.

\- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean, qui se releva vite.

\- Dean. Sam. J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut que vous protégiez cette fille. Quoi qu'il arrive, personne ne doit mettre la main sur elle. Je dois y aller, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Dit-il, comme essoufflé.

Castiel déposa la jeune femme sur un lit, et celle-ci gémit de douleur, alors même qu'elle était inconsciente. L'ange disparu aussitôt, laissant les deux chasseurs interrogateurs. Sam soupira et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle était blonde, avec de très longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, et portait un short avec des hautes chaussettes, des boots, un t-shirt noir, un gilet long en laine et un bonnet. Dean maugréa qu'il n'aurait jamais une seule soirée tranquille décidément. Les deux frères décidèrent d'abandonner l'idée de dormir et s'habillèrent, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Une petite heure plus tard, dans un gémissement de douleur, la blonde se redressa, apparemment réveillée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et Sam s'approcha d'elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle détourna le regard vivement.

\- Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je?

\- Du calme, on est des amis à Castiel, tu sait, celui qui t'a déposée ici. Essaya Sam, afin de la rassurer.

\- Castiel… Oui, je connais Castiel. C'est un… Vous allez me prendre pour une folle. Dit elle, portant une main à son front douloureux.

\- C'est un ange, on est au courant. Nous c'est les Winchesters. Présenta Dean, essayant d'être gentil, malgré sa fatigue.

\- Oh. Castiel m'a parlé de vous. Se souvint-elle.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ou tu ne te souviens pas? Demanda Sam, essayant de capter son regard, qu'elle détournait toujours.

\- Je ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe… Je m'appelle Lia. Elle paniquait un peu, et respirait vite.

\- Okay, respire, Castiel va revenir pour nous expliquer. De quoi tu te rappelle avant de perdre conscience? Demanda Sam.

\- Je… J'était dans le café d'en bas de chez moi, avec une amie chasseuse, et des démons sont entrés, ils étaient nombreux, et j'ai essayé de me défendre, mais mon amie a été tuée, et je ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai fermé les yeux, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient mort, comme si j'avais perdu conscience entre temps, et Castiel était là, et il a mis sa main sur mon front, et je me suis évanouie. Je ne sait pourquoi des démons sont entrés dans un café en pleine journée ! Elle paniquait et Sam lui indiqua de respirer, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Tu a perdu conscience? Demanda Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

\- De temps en temps ça m'arrive, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances…

\- Je suis désolé pour ton amie, souffla Sam. Il savait ce que c'était de voir un ami tomber au combat.

\- Moi aussi… Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Tu est donc une chasseuse, supposa Dean, curieux.

\- Qui? Moi? Non! Enfin, j'ai quelques bases, mais moi truc à moi c'est la théorie. Je suis professeur de métaphysique et sciences occultes à l'Université.

\- Tu es prof? Mais t'a quel âge? S'exclama Dean, étonné.

\- Oui, j'ai 26 ans, tout ça m'a toujours fasciné, et en apprenant de plus en plus, j'ai finit par découvrir tout ce petit monde… A croire que j'étais faite pour ça ! Répondit-elle.

\- C'est fascinant. Je suis allé à Stanford, il y a quelques années.

\- Oh, j'y aie fait mes études ! Vous y faisiez quoi?

\- Des études de droit.

\- J'n'ai jamais vu un chasseur en droit ! Pensa t-elle, à haute voix.

\- Mes études ont été compromises… On ne se sort jamais vraiment du métier. Sourit Sam, un peu nostalgique.

\- Je vois… Je suis désolée.

\- Heu, j'ai une question! S'exclama Dean, levant la main .

\- Oui?

\- Tes yeux, c'est des lentilles que tu porte? Demanda Dean, curieux.

En effet, la jeune femme avait un œil bleu clair et un autre œil d'un violet profond. C'était assez voyant, même si elle détournait le regard depuis le début.

\- Ah, ça. Ca surprend toujours, mais non, c'est mes yeux. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes? Demanda Lia.

\- Non, Castiel ne les a pas amenées avec toi. Soupira Sam.

\- Oh non! Mes bouquins! Foutus démons! Le jour où ils me laisseront travailler sans me casser les pieds ! Pesta-t-elle.

\- A qui le dis-tu !

\- Et vous…

\- Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais, on n'est pas si vieux ! Moi c'est Dean, et lui, c'est Samantha.

\- Hey, c'est Sam !

\- Dean ? Tu veux dire le Dean que Castiel est allé chercher en enfer ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Tu es au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Oui, Castiel et moi on a beaucoup discuté depuis qu'on se connait, c'est dingue a quel point ça cause les anges…  
\- Il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, c'est bizarre, si vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps. Remarqua Sam .

\- Je suis plutôt discrète comme fille… Sourit-elle, comme désolée.

Elle sourit tristement, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer droit dans les yeux, comme attiré.

\- Sam, on ne fixe pas les jeunes filles comme ça, c'est flippant !

\- Désolé, c'est juste que tes yeux sont ...

\- Fascinants. Recule-toi d'elle, Sam !

Sam fut surpris et recula rapidement, se tournant vers Castiel, qui venait de réapparaitre dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Cas?

Sans répondre, L'ange s'approcha de Lia, lui tendit une paire de lunettes, et un sac remplit de livres.

\- Merci Castiel. Soupira t-elle de soulagement.

Son ton exprimait une profonde gratitude, mêlée à du soulagement. Elle remit ses lunettes, et Sam se sentit bizarre.

\- Lia est poursuivie par les démons, et certains anges commencent à remuer. Expliqua l'ange.

La jeune femme se leva, comme se pour se cacher derrière Castiel. Dean et Sam ne comprirent pas.

\- Il se passe quoi exactement?

\- Premièrement, ne la regarde pas dans les yeux sans ses lunettes. Ensuite, je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi, ils ont quoi tes yeux?! Demand Dean, horrifié.

\- Ils sont frappés de la malédiction du chant des Vanes. Je suis née avec. Répondit Lia.

\- C'est très rare, mais ça t'hypnotise complètement, tu ne peux plus penser a rien, et tu peux en mourir, car tu en oublie de dormir, de boire ou de t'alimenter. Expliqua Castiel, de son calme olympien habituel.

\- How. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?! S'exclama l'ainé des deux frères

\- Je suis désolée, notre discussion sur les études de Sam m'a distraite. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé me regarder plus longtemps. La jeune femme était gênée

\- Hum, Castiel, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Demanda Sam, curieux du déroulement de la suite.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on fasse la nounou pendant que toi tu cherche ce que les démons veulent a la demoiselle? Demanda Dean .

\- Oui.

\- J'n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! Encore moins de deux chasseurs ! S'indigna la blondinette.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Dean, qui pensait cependant qu'elle était si petite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de faire la baby-sitter.

\- Pas moi. Comme tu l'as dit, tu à juste de bases, tu n'es pas a même de te défendre. Sam était déterminé à la protéger, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de leur échapper une seconde fois, si Castiel n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte… Ou pire.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous attire des problèmes. Rétorqua Lia.

\- Moi qui voulais juste me reposer un peu cette semaine... Soupira Dean.

\- Emmenez-la au bunker, elle y sera en sécurité. Et puis elle sera ravie de faire la rencontre de la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres.

\- Pardon? La bibliothèque des hommes de lettres?! Je croyais qu'elle avait brûlé dans cet incendie avec toutes leurs archives?! C'est une occasion que l'intellectuelle que je suis ne peut rater. Faillit hurler Lia, déterminée à découvrir le bunker des hommes de lettres, enjouée.

\- Parfait.

\- Bon, d'accord. Alors allons y les enfants, plus vite on y sera moins on aura de chance que l'armada d'Abbadon nous tombe dessus.

\- Merci, Dean. Sourit Castiel.

\- Tu me dois une tarte, Cas! S'exclama Dean, légèrement contrarié.

\- Castiel... Tu pense en avoir pour combien de temps? Demanda Lia, plutôt inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vêtements Castiel... Tout est resté dans mon appart...

\- C'est trop risqué de retourner chez toi, on va te trouver de quoi t'habiller au bunker, et au pire on t'achètera des vêtements. Décida Dean

\- D'accord...

Dean était déterminé à protéger la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était Castiel qui le lui avait demandé, et pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse… Les garçons firent leurs valises et embarquèrent dans l'Impala avec Lia, tandis que Castiel retournait à ses recherches, disparaissant de la chambre du motel. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant la voiture des garçons.

\- Wow. C'est une Chevrolet... Impala, n'est ce pas? S'exclama la blonde, admirative.

\- Bonne pioche. Elle est belle n'est ce pas? Sourit Dean, fier de son bébé.

\- Superbe ! C'est un modèle... De 67, c'est ça?

\- Hé, c'est qu'elle s'y connait dis donc !

\- Mon père en avait une bleue marine au fond de son garage, j'ai passé du temps la bas.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route, Lia sur la banquette arrière, recroquevillée.

\- Dis moi... Tu a de la famille? Demanda Sam

\- Avait.

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas, c'était des ordures. Ils m'ont adoptée quand j'avais trois ans, et ils ne m'ont jamais aimée. Il m'ont foutue dehors à 17 ans. Je me débrouille mieux sans eux.

\- Tu a froid?

\- Hein?

\- Tu tremble.

\- Ah. Oui, le short en plein hiver ce n'est pas génial. J'habite juste au dessus du café ou les démons me sont tombé dessus, et j'étais descendue pour y voir mon amie, je n'avais pas prévue une telle virée.

Elle eut un air triste à l'évocation de son amie, mais cela se voyait sur son visage que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle perdait un être cher. Elle sourit tout de même aux garçons. Sam retira sa veste et lui tendit.

\- Tiens, met ça.

\- Non Heu... Tu va avoir froid ! Protesta Lia.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi ! Sourit Sam

\- Bon c'est fini les tourtereaux ?! On peut y aller ? J'aimerai retrouver mon lit, moi. Ronchonna l'ainé des Winchesters.

\- Merci.

Lia accepta la veste de Sam, et s'en fit une couverture, vu qu'elle était vachement grande pour elle. Le silence revint, et Dean alluma l'auto radio, qui jouait AC/DC. Lia se mit alors à chantonner, en s'endormant, blottie sous la veste de Sam. Dean sourit. Finalement, elle avait plutôt bon goût cette fille. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et le mouvement de la voiture et la musique en fond sonore avait eut raison de la blondinette, qui s'était profondément endormie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Two boys to know

_Chapitre 2 : Two Boys to know_

Il est peu près 17h quand les garçons arrivent enfin au bunker, avec Lia endormie à l'arrière de L'Impala, les cheveux touts emmêlés et les lunettes de travers. Dean rit doucement en la voyant, et charge Sam de la réveiller. Sam réveille alors doucement Lia, qui lui sourit en lui disant bonjour. Sam trouvait cette fille assez atypique, avec ses yeux vairons et ses longs, très longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira, remettant en place ses lunettes. Elle rendit sa veste à Sam, le remerciant. Etrangement, elle était plus attendrissante qu'autre chose. Sam s'attendais à ce qu'elle ait un côté un peu plus dangereux, vu qu'elle est poursuivie par les sbires d'Abbadon. Mais elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une menace, en tout cas. Que pouvais t-elle avoir pour qu'autan de démons la poursuive. Dean ouvrit le bunker, et descendit les marches, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Tu pourrais aller faire les courses, y'a plus rien à bouffer. Il faut que je vérifie une chose.

\- Oui bien sur. Répondit son frère, réfléchissant à autre chose.

Il sentit une petite main sur son bras, toute timide. Il se retourna pour voir Lia, qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda t-elle, avec une toute petite voix.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, il vaudra mieux que tu reste à l'abri.

\- Mais… J'ai besoin de vêtements… Je pourrais en trouver si tu va dans un magasin.

Dean hocha la tête, signifiant à Sam qu'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, mais d'y faire attention. Il ne voulait vraiment pas contrarier Castiel en ce moment. Déjà, qu'il avait vu le regard de son ange quand qu'il avait remarqué la marque de Cain… Il ne voulait pas le décevoir plus. Dean serra le poing, sa marque lui brulait le bras en permanence, et conduire toute la journée n'avait pas arrangé cela. Il se sentait un peu comme un drogué, fatigué tout le temps. Il jeta les clés de la voiture à Sam, qui les attrapa au vol, avec de superbes réflexes de chasseur. Le cadet fit signe à la blonde de le suivre, et ils ressortirent du bunker, pour monter dans la voiture. Lia s'assit à côté de Sam, et il démarra. Elle soupira.

\- Un problème ? demanda Sam

\- Non, rien … Merci de vous occuper de moi… Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

\- Si Cas te fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

\- Hum…

Peu après, le silence revint dans la voiture, et ils arrivèrent dans une zone commerciale quelques minutes plus tard. Niveau magasins de vêtements, il ne pouvait y avoir plus de choix, avec la trentaine de magasins qu'il y avait ! Sam soupira, il n'aimait pas vraiment les magasins de fringues pour filles à vrai dire. Cela lui rappelait l'époque ou il accompagnait Jess faire les magasins… Mais Lia n'était pas Jess, et elle avait besoin de vêtements, où elle risquait d'attraper froid. Lia lui sourit en sortant de la voiture, et sortit de sa poche une carte de crédit noire, avec le plus grand sourire de la création.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ma carte d'urgence va chauffer !

\- Rappelle moi ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu m'aide à ne pas attraper une pneumonie ! Et à ne pas me faire attraper par des démons, aussi, accessoirement…

Elle entra dans le premier magasin venu, et se précipita dans les allées, tandis que Sam préférait rester près de la caisse, la laissant déambuler dans le magasin. De la, il la voyait, et ne la quitta pas une seconde du regard. Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Ah, heu non je… Suis avec la demoiselle. Balbutia t-il, montrant la jeune fille, qui s'amusait à prendre le plus de vêtements possibles.

\- Ah, vous êtes venu avec votre petite amie !

\- Pardon ?! Hein, heu non, c'est juste une amie.

\- Ils disent tous ça, répondit la vendeuse, s'éloignant avec un sourire complice.

Sam vira au rouge et préféra se taire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blondinette à lunette revint avec une tonne de fringue, mais aussi deux paires de chaussures et autre accessoires. Elle arborait le sourire d'une enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, et ça le fit sourire. Elle paya ses vêtements avec sa fameuse carte noire. Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Et si les démons trouvaient le moyen de les tracer en retrouvant l'endroit où Lia avait utilisé cette carte ? Lia sembla voir qu'il était inquiet et percuta.

\- C'est une carte d'urgence sécurisée, c'est fait pour les situations de ce genre, pour ne pas être tracée.

\- Prévoyante, dis donc. Remarqua t-il.

Ils embarquèrent les vêtements de Lia sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, avant de se diriger tout les deux vers la supérette. Quand Lia vit le contenu du panier de Sam, elle s'exclama.

\- Vous voulez avoir des problèmes de santé ou quoi ?

\- C'n'est pas moi qui réclame ça, j'aimerai bien, mais mon frère hurle si je ne remmène ni hamburgers ni tarte…

\- Aller, donne moi ça. On aura qu'à dire que je t'ai forcé à prendre de la nourriture saine… Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam haussa un sourcil d'amusement. Comme une fille si petite et si fragile aurait pu le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit ? Il rit doucement et la laissa faire. Elle se saisit du panier de Sam, reposa les produits tout préparés, et déambula dans les rayons. Il la suivit sans un mot. Elle chantonna, pris des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, des citrons, de la salade, des tomates, du fromage, de la viande, garda la bière, pris des champignons, du jambon, de la crème, des fruits, du lait, du chocolat et Sam la regarda faire, un sourire amusé sur le visage. A la caisse, elle voulut payer, mais Sam la devança.

\- Tu compte faire quoi avec tout ça? Demanda Sam.

\- Tu verras bien ! Répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ils retournèrent à l'Impala, puis au bunker. Lia et Sam portèrent les courses, les bras chargés. Une fois en bas, la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, a la fois admirative et surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et un paquet glissa de ses bras pour atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais elle était tellement hypnotisée par la vue de la bibliothèque face à elle qu'elle n'y fit même pas attention. Elle n'osait pas élever la voix, tout ça lui semblait un peu trop sacré. Des livres… Tellement de livres qui étaient dans cette bibliothèque et qu'elle avait cherchés sans jamais en trouver d'exemplaires, et d'autres dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

\- Wow. Encore mieux que dans mes rêves… Chuchota t-elle, admirative.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes la !

Dean venait de surgir d'un des couloirs, et fut étonné de les voir avec autant de paquets. Lia et Sam déposèrent les courses dans la cuisine, et Dean entrepris de faire une toute petite visite à Lia.

\- Primo, interdit d'aller la ou y'a pas le droit. Ne te balade pas n'importe où, ok?

\- Oui chef, acquiesça t-elle.

\- Ensuite, pas touche aux livres et archives de la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais résister, mais je vais essayer.

\- Ce sont des documents top secret, ils contiennent des informations que tu n'es pas autorisée à connaître.

\- Okay.

\- Ici c'est ma chambre, la bas celle de Sam, au bout du couloir il y a la buanderie, et en face la salle de bain. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- Ma chambre ?

Dean termina par lui montrer toutes pièces ou elle avait le droit d'aller, et conclu que Sam lui prêterai des fringues pour ce soir, puisqu'elle devait laver ceux qu'elle venait d'acheter. Sur ce, il la laissa mettre ses vêtements dans la machine à laver, et rejoint Sam a la salle commune, qui était sur son ordinateur.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne cette fille. Elle est même physiquement superbe, glissa Dean, doucement, à son frère.

\- Hein? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi?

\- Moi? Ah non, je parlais pour toi.

\- Pardon? Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Bah quoi, tu va me faire croire que le coup de la veste ce n'est pas de la drague?

\- Non, juste de la galanterie. Affirma le cadet.

\- En tout cas, elle te plait.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Sam, un peu trop rapidement.

\- Belle, blonde, avec des yeux bizarres certes mais sympathiques niveau couleur, avec de lunettes, rat de bibliothèque, prof et qui connait notre boulot... Et puis elle a la taille mannequin quoi! Faite pour toi, sourit Dean.

\- On doit juste veiller sur elle, ok?

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de tenter un truc. C'est tout…

\- Dean, arrête.

\- Elle a des bons goûts en matière de musique, et elle s'y connait en caisse ! La belle sœur rêvée, déclara Dean, pensif, voir rêveur.

\- Dean ! Cria Sam.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris !

Une heure plus tard, vers 19h, Sam quitta son ordinateur et proposa d'aller chercher une bière à son frère. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit Lia, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, en train de faire cuire des steaks. Une odeur de citron et de sucre en plus se mêlait à l'odeur de viande et de pain. Elle portait un tablier blanc autour des hanches.

\- Oh, tu es la, lâcha Sam, surpris de la trouver là.

\- Hey, Sam. J'espère que vous avez faim, je vous ai fait a manger.

\- En quel honneur?

\- Hé bien, vous avez accepté de me protéger, alors autant que je vous remercie un peu et que je me rende utile. Et puis j'adore cuisiner.

\- C'est Dean qui va être content.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose?

\- Juste deux bière.

\- C'est prêt dans deux minutes, vous apporte tout ça.

Elle le poussa presque hors de la cuisine, et il retourna, tout penaud, voir son frère.

\- Bah, ou sont les bières?! Et ma tarte ?! Ou est la tarte ?! demanda Dean.

\- Tu va vraiment être content, sourit Sam.

\- De quoi tu parles, Sammy?

C'est alors que Lia entra, avec un plateau. Les deux garçons étaient assis, et elle déposa devant Dean une bière, un hamburger avec des frites et une part de tarte au citron meringué. Dean la regarda avec de grands yeux étonné. Elle lui sourit, et servit Sam aussi. Elle avait remplacé les frites par des légumes pour lui. Il le remarqua et sourit, amusé. Elle sourit à son tour.

\- Bon appétit les garçons.

\- Attend, c'est toi qui a fait tout ça?!

\- J'adore cuisiner. En remerciement pour votre protection.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air délicieux. Tu ne mange pas avec nous?

\- Commencez sa va être froid, je vais ranger un peu la cuisine, c'est un champ de bataille !

\- Non non non, viens manger avec nous, dit Sam, la retenant par un pan de son tablier.

\- ... Bon. D'accord.

Elle alla se chercher à manger et trinqua avec eux, comme de vieux amis. Dean mordit dans son hamburger et hurla de bonheur.

\- Bon dieu que c'est bon! Tu es géniale !

\- Hum merci !

Elle sourit, et puis son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, comme si elle était en train de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda Dean, la bouche pleine. (Du coup ça question ressemblait plus a un « Cha n'ba pas ? »

\- Si, si, c'est juste que... Sa faisait des années que je n'avais pas mangé en si bonne compagnie...

\- Oh. Tu vis seule? Demanda Sam.

\- Oui. Très peu d'amis encore vivants, pas d'attaches. Ca me va très bien comme ça.

\- C'est un peu triste comme mode de vie, conclut Dean, ne réalisant pas du tout qu'il était dans le même cas.

\- Vous pouvez parler vous deux! J'ai été trahie de trop nombreuses fois, je m'attache plus. M'enfin, n'en parlons plus, et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma tarte !

Dean croqua dedans et cru qu'il allait fondre. La tête de bienheureux qu'il fit fit rire Sam et Lia, qui était fière de son coup.

\- Je crois que j'ai deviné ce se tu aimais le plus ! Les tartes !

\- Trop forte, soupira Dean, de bonheur.

\- Comment tu as su que je préférais les légumes aux frites? Interrogea Sam.

\- Hum... Je sais pas... Le fait que tu sentes les légumes a la supérette pour les choisir?

\- Observatrice. Pas mal !

\- Merci. Ça m'a fait plaisir, répondit-elle.

\- A moi aussi ! (A mwa auchi !) Affirma l'ainé.

Elle eut un sourire quasi maternel qui troubla Sam. Il repensa alors aux muffins de Jess... Il repensa à Jessica. Elle aussi, elle savait faire la cuisine, et avait toujours cette tendresse presque maternelle envers lui. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il l'avait autan aimé, parce qu'elle lui donnait la tendresse qu'il n'avait pas eut étant enfant, sa mère étant morte. Il aida Lia à débarrasser, et il se mît à faire la vaisselle alors qu'elle rangeait la cuisine.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi n'est pas mariée? Lâcha Sam, comme une évidence.

\- Pardon?

\- Hum, excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça.

\- Non, t'inquiète. Hé bien... Je suis la fille bizarre qui a des yeux bizarres qui enseigne une matière bizarre et qui a des amis très rares mais très bizarres. Qui a envie de s'intéresser a une fille comme moi? Si ce n'est une bande de démons?

\- Je suis sur qu'ils sont légion.

\- Il en a eut deux ou trois, mais ça n'a jamais été que plus… Bizarre. En fait, au collège, c'était mon surnom, la fille bizarre.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas être trop curieux, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- T'en fait pas. Tu sais quoi, a mon tour. Comment sa se fait qu'un beau jeune homme cultivé comme toi soit seul?

\- Le métier.

\- Évidemment.

\- Il y a eut des hommes dans ta vie?

\- Ian, problèmes de drogues et d'alcool, violent. J'étais stupide et amoureuse. Mike, problèmes d'argent, infidèle. Je l'ai jeté dehors.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux te retourner la question ?

\- Il en a eut deux, deux qui ont vraiment compté dans ma vie. L'une a été tuée par le démon qui a aussi tué la mère, et l'autre je l'ai quittée parce que son mari qu'elle croyait mort est revenu d'Irak.

\- Je suis désolée Sam. Tu sais quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler, je ne veux pas te faire ressasser de tels moments.

\- Tu m'as pas forcé. Je suis curieux, je me dévoile un peu.

\- On se connait à peine...

\- Puisque tu risque de passer un petit moment ici, autant apprendre a se connaitre.

\- On commence par les goûts ou les couleurs, pas par les désastres de notre vie, généralement ! Rit Lia, essayant de redonner un peu plus de légèreté à leur conversation.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une vie normale?

\- Il y a vraiment une notion de normalité dans la vie, Sam?

\- Touché, soupira t-il.

Elle sourit, elle l'avait eut. Elle le laissa terminer la vaisselle, et allait sortir quand il l'interpella.

\- Il y a des fringues propres pour toi sur ton lit.

\- Merci Sam, bonne nuit.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en essuyant la vaisselle.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deux ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions via reviews ou à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, des personnages, comme Lia par exemple, vous en pensez quoi? Dois je continuer à poster, que pensez vous de l'histoire? Je posterais bientôt le troisième chapitre, d'ici là, amusez vous bien !


	3. Chapter 3 : An angel to save

_Chapitre 3 : An angel to save_

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla et passa devant la buanderie, pour aller dans la salle de bain, et découvrit Lia, lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux attachés, et ne portant pour seul vêtement qu'un de ses t-shirts, qui lui arrivait mi cuisse, et tombait d'une de ses épaules, en train de sortir son linge du sèche linge. Il eut subitement un gros coup de chaud, et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle le remarqua et le salua avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle ne tilta même pas que sa tenue pouvait le gêner, et puis elle n'avait pas le choix, ses vêtements n'étaient toujours pas secs.

\- Ah! Bonjour Sam!

-Ah. Heu… Salut Lia.

\- Bien dormi? J'ai préparé le petit déjeunez, il est sur la table, si tu a faim.

\- Tu... Tu as cuisiné dans cette tenue?

\- Mes vêtements n'étaient pas secs alors... Pas le choix, dit elle, haussant les épaules.

Ce geste eut pour effet de relever un peu plus le t-shirt de Sam, révélant un peu plus ses cuisses. Sam eut le reflexe de reculer, inspirant. Il lui tourna précipitamment le dos et essaya de parler le plus calmement possible.

\- Hum... Okay...

Il s'éclipsa vite fait dans l'une des plusieurs salles de bains dans laquelle il s'enferma a double tour pour prendre une bonne douche bien glacée. De son côté, Lia rangé ses fringues dans son placard dans sa chambre, avant de décider d'aller elle aussi prendre une douche. Elle sourit.

Plus tard, elle sortit à son tour de la douche, habillée et les cheveux mouillés, et rejoint Dean qui déjeune dans la salle principale. Elle porte un short noir, un t-shirt d'AC/DC noir sans manches, qui était un peu court d'ailleurs, une veste à capuche noire et des chaussettes hautes rayées noires et blanches, avec des boots plates en cuir noir avec des clous. Les lunettes sur le nez, elle se tartina un toast de beurre et le fourra dans sa bouche, et lu les intitulés des livres de la bibliothèque, distraite. Elle déambulait dans le bunker distraitement, comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici. Dean était assis a table et mangeais des toasts, avec un café que Lia avait soigneusement préparé tôt ce matin là.

\- Joli t-shirt. Merci pour le petit dej !

\- De rien ! Dis... Demanda t-elle, timidement, comme une enfant.

\- Hum?

\- Laisse moi en lire un ou deux ! S'il te plaît, Dean !

Il parut ennuyé. Il croqua dans une autre tartine, songeur, avant de soupirer face au "Puppy eyes" de Lia. Depuis quand elle savait faire ça celle là, est ce que Castiel lui avait appris ou…

\- Toi aussi tu sais faire sa ?! Roh… J'en parlerai à Sam, et s'il est d'accord, alors tu pourras en lire quelques uns.

\- Merci Dean !

Elle sautilla de bonheur, avant d'être interrompue par un coup dans la porte d'entrée du bunker. Dean fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui ça pouvait être, et qui pouvait bien savoir où se trouvait le bunker. L'ainé des Winchester se leva pour aller voir, et ouvrit. Lia ne voulu pas paraître trop curieuse et continua à lire les titres des livres, et n'entendit que l'exclamation de joie de Dean, avant qu'une voix derrière elle la fasse se retourner.

\- C'est qui elle Dean?

Lia fit volte face, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds et bouclés qui avaient séchés. Ils lui arrivaient aux reins. Elle fit face a une rousse flamboyante et pétillante qui la regardait avec admiration, ou plutôt, comme si elle était une apparition divine. Lia se sentit un peu gênée, mais sourit.

\- Heu... Salut?

\- Salut ! Je suis Charlie Bradbury, une amie des garçons !

\- Enchantée, je suis Lia Bennett, se présenta t-elle.

\- Tu t'appelle Bennett? Demanda Dean.

\- Oui. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été vraiment présentés dans des conditions idéales, répondit Lia.

\- Ah bon? Il s'est passé quoi? Demanda Charlie, curieuse.

\- Castiel a débarqué avec elle inconsciente dans notre motel, il a besoin qu'on la protège le temps qu'il trouve pourquoi elle est poursuivie par une horde de démons.

\- Oh. Des problèmes en perspective ?

\- Je suis désolée... J'étais contre cette idée, mais Castiel ne m'a pas trop laissée le choix.

\- On s'y fait vite.

\- Wow, tu a des yeux magnifiques... Lia, je peux t'appeler Lia?

\- Oui, par contre, évite le contact visuel direct avec moi, mes yeux sont ensorcelés.

\- Je risque quoi?

\- De devenir un légume...

\- Déjà qu'elle ressemble à un carotte…

Charlie rigola et se détourna de Lia, et tapa sur le bras de Dean qui eut un « Hey ! Ça fait mal ! » qui fit rire la blonde. Sam choisit ce moment la pour entrer dans la pièce, café fumant en main.

\- Hey ! Charlie ! Depuis quand est-tu revenue d'Oz ?

\- Pas longtemps, deux trois jours, j'ai atterrit dans le Kansas. Vous avez une super jolie copine les gars !

\- Je suis toujours la, tu sais.

\- Je sais, j'essaie juste de te draguer! Chuchota Charlie, pas tellement discrète.

Un bruit de tasse frappa sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Sam avait posé sa tasse trop fort, sans s'en rendre compte, si bien que s'il y avait eut encore du café dedans, il y aurait eut partout. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Dean lui parla.

\- Sam, ça va?

\- Ah? Heu, oui, excusez moi, elle m'a échappée.

Dean lança un regard suspect à Charlie, qui haussa des épaules.

\- Alors, raconte moi un peu, comment tu t'es retrouvée en compagnie de ces deux la?

\- Des démons m'ont attaquée dans un café pas loin de chez moi, et Castiel, que je connais depuis un moment, est venu a mon secours, et apparemment il sait des choses sur moi que j'ignore.

\- Et donc les garçons doivent garder un œil sur toi pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien?

\- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas sympas !

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Dean

\- Je suis professeur dans une Université et je ne peux même pas toucher à un bouquin !

Elle fit la moue, comme une gamine, ce qui fit sourire Sam.

\- Laisse la lire Dean, souffla Sam, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son café, tasse qu'il venait de remplir.

\- Bon, d'accord, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est vrai?!

\- Oui, mais pas touche aux archives, j'ai tout rangé la semaine dernière ! précisa Sam.

\- Oui maman ! rit Lia.

Charlie, qui avait décidé de rester un peu plus, avec l'accord des garçons, entraina Lia. La rousse avait elle aussi une chambre, de l'autre côté de l'aile ou se trouvait celle de Lia, et elle l'entraina dans sa chambre, lançant un clin d'œil a Dean, qui lui répondit par un regard qui signifiait surement « Pas de bêtises les filles ! ». Les garçons furent intrigués, mais apparemment Charlie était heureuse de n'être plus la seule fille ici, et elle voulait juste aller se changer. Charlie était partie a Oz, mais était revenue plusieurs fois, et faisait des allers retours entre les deux mondes, notamment grâce aux chaussures rubis, appartenant initialement à la méchante sorcière de l'Est, que Dorothy lui avait offert afin qu'elle puisse retourner voir les garçons dans son monde. En effet, dans la chambre de Charlie, dont les murs étaient tapissés de posters de jeux vidéo et de séries, et Lia s'assit sur le lit, suivie par Charlie, qui avait l'air de vouloir discuter avec elle. Lia sourit.

\- Alors comme ça tu rentre d'Oz ? Tu veux dire, le pays d'Oz, comme dans Le magicien d'Oz ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ma petite amie vit là bas, elle s'appelle Dorothy.

\- Tu veux dire, la Dorothy ?

\- Oui, son père était l'homme de lettre qui a découvert cette partie d'Avalon, et il en a écrit un bouquin. J'y croyais pas non plus au début, mais c'est réel !

\- C'est génial. Fascinant. J'en apprends plus ici en quelques jours qu'en 5 ans de recherches intensives !

\- C'est l'effet Winchester ça !

\- C'est vrai que ces deux énergumènes font un drôle d'effet !

Elles se mirent à rire, mais un grand bruit venant de la grande salle retentit, et elles se précipitèrent dans le couloir, habituées à ce que ce genre de bruit ne soit pas bon signe.

Dans la grande salle, sur le sol, Castiel était tombé à la renverse. Les garçons avaient déjà accouru et le redressèrent, pour découvrir qu'il était blessé. Lia fut horrifiée de voir son ami dans cet état, il avait le visage tuméfié et son trench était presque recouvert de sang.

\- Castiel ?! Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?!

\- Abbadon… Peina à souffler l'ange. Ce n'est rien, je vais bien…

\- Je vais la tuer cette sale garce. Jura Dean, soutenant Castiel pour l'assoir sur le rebord de la table.

Lia s'approcha doucement de Castiel, et ecarta un pan de son trench pour découvrir une plaie plus importante au niveau de cotes. Elle regarda l'ange et il lui lança un regard étrange, comme si il la suppliait de ne rien faire. Dean compris immédiatement que quelque chose n'aillait pas, que Castiel cachait quelque chose.

\- Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, Cas, enfin ! soupira la blonde.

\- Cas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Castiel soupira, et regarda Dean.

\- Ma grâce est trop faible, elle se consume, je ne peux pas me soigner seul.

\- Merde Cas ! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!

La voix de Lia s'était mêlée à celle de Lia, qui avaient dit la même chose en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un peu surpris, mais ils reportèrent tout deux leur attention sur l'ange, avec le même air en colère. Sam fut surpris par leur réactions totalement identiques et ne put retenir un sourire, mais la blessure de Castiel le ramena à la réalité.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! s'exclama t-il

\- Je ne peux même pas puiser dans l'énergie de l'un de vous, je suis trop faible… Réussit-il à dire, avant de devenir blanc et d'avoir les yeux qui roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

\- Oh merde, Cas, reste avec moi !

Dean s'était précipité pour le soutenir, et les yeux de Castiel cessèrent de rouler, sa tête posée sur la clavicule de Dean, qui n'était vraiment pas content que Cas soit dans cet état là. Lia décroisa les bras et décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

\- Sam, tu as de quoi recoudre la plaie ? Il me faudrait de trois plantes que vous devez avoir là aussi et mon carnet, je vais m'occuper de lui.

\- Attend, tu sais quoi faire au moins ?

\- Dean, laisse moi faire, de toute manière on n'a pas le choix.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire tes expériences occultes sur Cas.

\- Tu préfère le laisser se vider de son sang et te claquer entre les doigts ?

\- …  
\- Laisse la faire, Dean.

\- Je vais avoir de besoin de toi, pour le soutenir, ça risque de piquer.

\- Fait attention, s'il te plait.

\- Oui.

Sam partit lui chercher son carnet qui n'était pas si loin, et le matériel de couture. Charlie alla chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes, ainsi que de l'alcool. Sam, depuis le couloir, lui demanda de quoi elle avait besoin d'autre.

\- Des feuilles d'angélique, de l'aubépine, de l'eau bénite, de l'huile sacrée, du gingembre, Et… De la mandragore, et un couteau s'il te plait !

\- De la… Quoi ? De la mandragore, comme dans Harry Potter ?! S'exclama Charlie.

\- Pas exactement la même chose, mais c'est très efficace… Ca a deux trois effets indésirables mais ça devrai l'empêcher de souffrir.

\- Comment ça des effets indésirables ?!

Lia ne répondit pas, et aida Dean a porte Castiel jusqu'à la chambre de Dean, qui se trouvait être la plus proche, pour allonger Castiel sur le lit. Ses prunelles bleues commençaient à devenir floues, et de sang commençait à couler de la commissure de ses lèvres. Dean jura et pris la tête de Castiel entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca va aller, ok, Lia va te guérir, après tu pourras redevenir un emplumé inconscient qui n'écoute rien, comme d'habitude, ok? Aller, reste avec moi okay? Cas ?

Lia vit Sam revenir les bras chargés de bocaux en verres contenant tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle vida l'eau du bol de tout à l'heure, et y versa l'huile sacrée, et sortit une boite d'allumettes, elle en alluma une et la jeta dans l'huile, qui s'embrasa, comme lorsque le cercle d'huile retenait un ange, elle pris l'aubépine et les feuilles qu'elle coupa en morceaux, avant de les jeter dans le feu et l'huile sacrée, ce qui eut pour effet d'éteindre le feu qui fit une fumée blanche, et le liquide devint vert. Avec le plat du couteau, et écrasa le gingembre et les racines de mandragores, avant de les plonger dans le liquide vert. Elle prit alors une aiguille et un fil, qu'elle arrosa d'eau bénite avant de les plonger dans la mixture verte et la sortit. Elle demanda à Dean de dégager la plaie des vêtements de Castiel. Elle fit un geste de la main et son carnet s'ouvrit de lui-même, les pages s'ouvrirent brusquement sur des inscriptions en latin. Elle désinfecta la plaie avec l'alcool, tandis que Dean tenait toujours Cas.

\- Okay tiens le bien, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge pendant que je le recouds.

Elle faisait preuve d'un calme olympien, complètement sûre d'elle. Elle commença à recoudre la plaie, quand Castiel se mit alors à hurler et à se débattre, et les garçons se mirent à le tenir.

\- Lia ! Pourquoi il hurle comme ça ?! hurla Dean, complètement dépassé.

\- C'est l'huile sacrée, ça brule la plaie ! Tenez le bien ! Lui cria t-elle.

Elle finit de le recoudre, et puis plongea ses mains dans le liquide vert qu'elle avait préparé précédemment, avant de les appliquer sur la plaie, et lu ce qui était inscrit sur le carnet.

\- _Sacrum autem sanitas in spiritu, Sacrum autem sanitas in corpore_.

La peau de Castiel sembla alors absorber le liquide, mais aussi le fil dont elle s'était servie pour recoudre la plaie. La plaie alors disparu, laissant la peau lisse et neuve en une fraction de secondes. Lia soupira, et sourit, s'essuyant le front, tandis que les garçons lâchaient Castiel, qui n'était plus conscient. Elle sourit à Dean.

\- C'est fini, il lui faut juste un peu de repos, le temps que sa grâce absorbe le rituel. Ca devrait le rebooster à ce niveau la aussi. Le rassura t-elle.

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de s'assoir à côté de Castiel. Lia attrapa ses affaires après s'être essuyé les mains et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Sam. Charlie attendait dans la grande pièce. Sam lui assura qu'il était hors d'affaire grâce à Lia, alors que cette dernière disparaissait dans les couloirs. Il la suivit et la trouva dans la salle de bain, en train de se laver les mains. Elle enleva ses lunettes, se prenant l'arrête du nez, sentant le mal de tête pointer.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sam

Elle sursauta et remis ses lunettes promptement, avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci, pour ce que tu viens de faire…

\- Quoi ? Sam, Castiel m'a empêchée de me faire tuer plusieurs fois, je lui dois bien ça.

\- Tu… Le livre… Il s'est ouvert tout seul ?

\- Ah, tu as remarqué…

Elle paraissait ennuyée. En effet tout à l'heure, son carnet s'était ouvert alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un geste de main, pour trouver l'incantation. Elle croisa les bras, s'adossant à la vasque du lavabo.

\- Ca m'arrive de temps en temps. Je suis télékinesiste. Mais ça relève plus de la science que de la magie, c'est une habilité développée par le cerveau, ça arrive parfois, même à des gens normaux. Mais je ne le maitrise pas, ça arrive de temps à autres, c'est tout.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Tu es pleine de ressources.

\- Eh bien, quand on passe son temps à étudier tout cela, on s'y retrouve forcément mêlé.

\- Comment tu as apprise ce que tu à fait sur Castiel ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- En Palestine, à Bethléem. J'y ai rencontré un homme qui prétendait pouvoir guérir tout les maux, maladies et blessures. Il n'était pas pris au sérieux, bien évidemment, tout le monde le prenais pour un illuminé. Mais à cette époque, j'étais prête à tout pour savoir. La soif de savoir à toujours été mon plus grand défaut. Il m'a appris ce rituel là, et plusieurs autres. C'était bizarre, il m'avait dit qu'un jour, j'aurai besoin de tout ça, il m'a dit que c'était Dieu qui voulait cela. Je ne sais pas si il disait vrai, mais en effet, ça m'a servit. Sur Castiel, mais pas seulement.

\- Sur qui d'autre ?

\- Un grand ami à moi qui n'est plus.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Et puis un sourire plus franc.

\- Tu es bien curieux, Sam Winchester !

\- Je suis un peu comme toi.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Allez viens, je vais faire à manger, tout ce grabuge m'a donné faim !

Sam lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 3! désolée pour le retard, en espérant que vous aillez aimé! Si vous avez des question ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! A plus, au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4 : A life too sweet to last

_Chapter 4 : A life too sweet to last_

Quelques jours après la guérison de Castiel, le calme était revenu dans le bunker, et étrangement, aucune activité démoniaque n'avait été détectée depuis plus d'une semaine. Aucune attaque d'Abbadon, aucun signe de Crowley, ni même d'aucune menace. Les Winchesters étaient donc en repos. Lia continuait de s'occuper de leur repas, au grand bonheur de Dean, qui s'était mis à la musculation pour éviter de prendre du poids, avec toutes tartes que la blonde faisait. Castiel était resté, sur les ordres de Dean, qui, une fois que l'ange fut guérit, lui hurla dessus à en faire trembler les murs. Lia commençais à voir que malgré la mauvaise humeur de Dean et le fait qu'il crie sur Castiel cachait de l'inquiétude, et de l'affection. Castiel en avait été bouleversé, mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était parce que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui.

Elle-même s'inquiétait pour l'ange, qui faiblissait à cause de sa grâce qu'il avait « emprunté ». Il allait mieux grâce à ce qu'elle lui avait administré, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Et puis il y avait Sam. Lia n'était pas sure de savoir se comporter par rapport à lui. Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se reconcentra. Assise par terre au milieu de la bibliothèque, les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés, elle réfléchissait. Depuis que les garçons l'avaient autorisée à lire les ouvrages que contenait la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres, Lia n'avait touché à aucun des livres. Elle avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Charlie, juste avant que cette dernière ne parte pour une durée d'une semaine pour une convention à laquelle elle devait participer.

Finalement, elles avaient pas mal de choses en commun, et les mêmes références de geek. Lia sourit en pensant à cela. Charlie était une fille très vive et intelligente, elle avait envie d'être amie avec elle, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on croisait une fille aussi haute en couleur. La blonde savait aussi qu'elle était différente d'elle. Elle se sentait plus froide. Un peu comme l'hiver dans son pays natal. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, pour remarquer une mèche de cheveux châtains qui dépassait d'une des bibliothèques. Elle referma les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

\- Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai vue, Sam.

Il sortit de sa cachette, essayant de se donner un air détaché, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle réprima un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, assise là ?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Je pensais que tu serais en train de lire tout les livres qui se trouvent ici…

\- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, en fait. Je suis un peu perdue.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est embêtant. Tu n'as vraiment rien par quoi commencer, je sais pas, de la famille ?

\- Je suis orpheline.

Sam finit par s'assoir en tailleur, face à elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce que je cherche à comprendre, c'est pourquoi des démons m'en veulent. Je veux dire, à part la malédiction de mes yeux, le fait que je connaisse pas mal de choses sur le surnaturel et mon ridicule pouvoir de télékinésie, je suis tout à fait banale, rien qui n'a jamais été vu. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais cherché de noises aux démons, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas m'y frotter… Je ne comprends pas, quelque chose m'échappe.

\- Castiel à dit que tes yeux, c'est super rare, mais tu sais d'où viens ce genre de malédiction, et si tu peux t'en défaire ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en défaire, ça c'est sur. Il y a une vague légende la dessus, comme quoi ça n'existe que dans un seul peuple, les Vanes, et qu'encore, chez eux c'est rare.

\- C'est quoi les Vanes ?

\- Un peuple qui fait partie de la mythologie de mon pays d'origine. Je suis suédoise, et là bas les Vanes est un peuple de dieux, qui s'oppose aux Ases, les Ases sont les dieux guerriers, comme Thor ou Odin, et les Vanes sont les dieux magiciens comme Njörd. Ce genre de malédiction était placé sur les femmes Vanes qui furent offertes lors de la trêve entre les deux peuples, afin qu'on les prenne enfin au sérieux, car les Ases les considéraient comme plus faibles. C'était réversible, selon eux, mais uniquement sur les dieux. Je ne suis pas une déesse, et ce sort est sur moi car une déesse ou un dieu Vane a du me maudire avant que je naisse…

\- Tu es suédoise ?

\- J'ai été adoptée par des américains riches et dégoulinants de luxe qui ne m'on adoptée que parce j'étais une jolie poupée qui satisfaisait leur égo. Je leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle rit, un peu nostalgique. Sam sourit à son tour, même si son histoire était à la limite du glauque, elle semblait en conserver quelques bons souvenirs. Et puis il aimait l'écouter raconter ses expériences.

\- Est-ce que ta famille, je veux dire ta vraie famille n'avait pas de problèmes avec des démons ? Je veux dire, ils te recherchent peut être pour une raison que toi-même tu ignore mais que quelqu'un de ta famille, tes parents par exemple, connaissaient ?

\- J'en doute. Et puis je n'ai aucun moyen de confirmer ça, mon dossier dit que ma mère est morte et que mon père est inconnu.

\- Donc aucune des ces pistes ne t'ont jamais renseignée sur quoi que ce soit ?

\- Si, je suis suédoise, donc je suis blonde, dit-elle, ironique et blasée de piétiner. Non, pas du tout. Des fois je me dis que je vais me livrer à Abbadon, comme ça elle me dira ce qui cloche chez moi…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est hors de question.

\- Je plaisantais Sam, mais c'est sympa de savoir que tu tiens à moi.

Elle sourit, ce qui prit Sam au dépourvu. Il ne put rien répondre. Lia leva la main et la fixa, la détaillant, pensive. Elle fronça les sourcils. Dean arriva à ce moment la.

-Bah alors vous faites quoi là, du yoga ? dit-il, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

\- Est-ce que… ?

Elle se leva brusquement, se mettant à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Sam se leva à son tour. Dean les suivit, un peu perdu.

\- Sam. Tu a vu la même chose que moi, l'autre jour. Le livre s'est ouvert lorsque j'ai fait un geste, mais c'était parce que je voulais trouver ce qui me permettrait de soigner Castiel ?

\- Oui, je pense que oui, c'était la télékinésie, d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

\- De la télékiné-quoi ?! S'exclama Dean.

\- Et si je voulais trouver un indice sur mon identité et à la fois sur ce que me veulent ces démons ?

\- Tu peux faire ça ?

Lia le regarda étrangement, et haussa les épaules, presque tristement, secouant la tête, signe qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait rien, après tout, elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, qui étaient ses parents, de quoi elle était capable, elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Et pourtant, elle avait consacré une partie de sa vie au savoir et à la connaissance, mais c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Elle avait essayé d'endiguer ce manque de connaissance sur elle-même par cette soif incommensurable de savoir sur le surnaturel, mais… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière ses lunettes et son attitude d'intellectuelle, elle le savait très bien.

Elle se sentait vide, sans aucune identité, sans famille, sans passé, elle se sentait si froide… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir essayé de combler un vide en elle avec des livres et de la neige. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, réfléchissant. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ce vide lui était insupportable, des tas de gens vivaient sans rien connaitre de leur passé ou de leur véritable identité, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Elle se sentait un peu comme une poupée mécanique a qui il manquerait la clé pour l'animer. Elle se concentra. Il lui fallait trouver la clé qui lui permettrait de tout comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes, essayant de faire ressortir un indice qui aurait put l'aider, elle essaya d'influencer la bibliothèque elle-même, espérant qu'un livre bougerait de lui-même, mais après quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Elle soupira.

\- J'aurai essayé… Dit-elle, un peu déçue.

Elle sourit doucement et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux frères seuls. Dean n'avais pas tout compris.

\- Elle cherchait à faire quoi ?

\- A trouver un livre par la pensée, quelque chose qui aurait pu nous aider, mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Tu m'étonnes! s'exclama Dean, sur un ton à la fois amusé et ironique. Elle t'a dit quoi d'autre ? Vous aviez l'air d'être en pleine conversation.

\- Qu'elle était suédoise ! dit Sam, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Siffla Dean, mort de rire. Les filles des pays froids sont toujours les plus chaudes !

\- Mais t'as fini !? Le gronda Sam, sur le même ton de plaisanterie, lui donnant un coup de poing affectueux dans le bras.

\- Bah quoi ?! Non mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit Dean, persuadé de sa bêtise, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Assis sur un fauteuil dans la grande salle du bunker, Castiel lisait. Il avait beau savoir beaucoup de choses sur les humains et leur culture maintenant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de lire un livre. Mais celui-ci n'était pas un roman, ou de la poésie, non, c'était les notes de Lia, son carnet personnel. Celui qui relatait ses voyages et découvertes. Après son petit rituel pour le soigner, il s'était rendu compte du potentiel que possédait Lia. Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pour mettre la main là dessus que les démons la poursuivaient. Non, il y avait autre chose. Mais en l'absence d'indices, il voulait connaitre quel genre de secrets elle avait découvert. Parmi les notes et les légendes inscrites dans son carnet, se trouvait des pages qui tenaient plus du journal intime que du carnet de voyage.

« 24 octobre. J'ai encore perdu connaissance. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai aucun symptômes annonciateurs, peu importe quand ni où je suis, sans prévenir, c'est le noir complet. Les crises se rapprochent, et je ne peux rien y faire. Cette fois ci, je suis tombée et un verre de mes lunettes s'est brisé. Je ne faisais rien de particulier, mais mon corps s'est figé et ce fut le noir complet. J'ai l'impression que mon corps lui-même cherche à me dire quelque chose. Mais rien, impossible de savoir quoi. » Quelques pages plus loin, l'écriture devenait mal tracée, comme si elle tremblait en écrivait. « 22 avril. Gabe est mort. Malgré tout, il a été et reste un allié, un ami, à qui je faisais confiance. Cet abrutit va me manquer. » Des taches gondolées floutaient par endroit l'encre de ces quelques lignes. Castiel continua de tourner les pages, et tomba sur une page datée du 10 mai. « Le printemps est là. Et pourtant j'ai froid. Mes pertes de conscience semblent avoir disparues. Mais elles semblent avoir laissé place au froid. Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je passe mes nuits dans ma baignoire sous l'eau chaude tournée à fond, habillée. Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter ?! Je veux juste… Que ça s'arrête.»

\- Tu es sur que Lia est d'accord pour que tu lises ça ?

Castiel releva les yeux du carnet de Lia pour rencontrer les prunelles plus curieuses que désapprobatrices de Dean. L'ange fut étonné que Dean lui adresse la parole sans lui crier dessus. En effet, depuis une semaine, il l'avait pratiquement évité. Il était en colère contre lui, pour ne lui avoir rien dit, à propos de son état de santé et de sa grâce. Castiel ferma le carnet et le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Elle n'a rien dit, c'est ça ? Devina Dean, alors que l'ange ne répondait pas, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'étais juste curieux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, va. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, Dean, dit-il, en se levant, le carnet de la blonde à la main.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi elle était au courant et pas moi ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Non! J'aurai juste voulu que tu m'en parles, nia Dean, un peu trop virulent pour être honnête.

\- J'aurai voulu que tu me parles de l'état de santé déplorable de Sam. J'aurai voulu que tu me parles de Gadriel, au lieu de me mettre à la porte sans aucune explication. J'aurai voulu que tu me parles de la marque et de Caïn, aussi, réplica Castiel, agacé.

\- C'n'est pas parce que je fais des erreurs que tu dois faire les mêmes !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon protégé que je dois tout te dire, Dean ! Finit par répondre Castiel, perdant légèrement patience.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma, soupirant. Le brun était quelqu'un de peu rancunier et de compréhensif, mais il semblait avoir quand même ses limites, et Dean avait conscience d'avoir abusé. Il se frotta le front, essayant de trouver ses mots. Il n'était pas trop doué pour parler, et ce en particulier avec Castiel.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir rien dit, pour tout ça, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai préféré être au courant de ce qui t'arrivait. J'aurai pu… Je ne sais pas, réagir plus vite !

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, Dean, ma grâce se consume, et quand elle se sera consumée complètement, je serais mort, déclara l'ange, sans aucune émotion.

\- Cas…

\- Arrête, Dean, s'il te plait, soupira-t-il, le souffle tremblant.

Dean se figea et eut un regard triste. Il piétina quelques secondes, inconfortable, et finit par s'en aller. Avant de passer la porte, dos à Castiel, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers l'ange.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton protégé, déclara t-il, avant de s'en aller.

Castiel se laissa tomber dans le siège qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors ? Soupira t-il, complètement perdu.

* * *

Dean reposa ses altères et se redressa, s'essuyant le front avec une serviette. Dernièrement, les garçons avaient aménagé une petite salle de sport dans le bunker, pour rester en forme (enfin, du point de vue de Sam) et pour se vider la tête pour Dean. Sa récente discussion avec Castiel avait plutôt perturbé Dean, il avait besoin d'évacuer, et pour ça, il avait décidé de se faire du muscle. Et puisque l'ennui régnait sur le bunker, Lia elle aussi avait décidé de venir faire un peu d'exercice. La jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval haute et portait une brassière de sport et un pantacourt assortit en rouge et blanc, et des baskets montantes. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, les mains bandées, elle frappait sur le sac de frappe avec énergie, et frappait parfois avec son tibia, son pied ou son genou. Elle sautillait dans tout les sens. Ce manque d'activité et de réponses à ses questions la rendait folle, elle avait trop besoin. Le son de son Ipod était tellement fort que Dean entendait la musique.

\- Hey blondie ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'écouter Taylor Swift ?! Finit-il par gueuler, pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- Je n'écoute pas Taylor Swift ! Et puis d'abord c'est bien, ce qu'elle fait ! Se défendit-elle.

En guise de réponse, elle lui tira la langue et balança un coup de poing encore plus puissant dans le sac, qui valdingua avant de revenir vers elle. C'est à ce moment là que Sam les rejoignit, une serviette sur les épaules.

\- Eh bien, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Déclara t-il, en voyant le sac que Lia martyrisait.

\- Ah ! Salut Sam ! Dit-elle, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied retourné dans le sac.

Dean se leva et se sécha les cheveux vite fait, qui étaient dégoulinants de sueur, et croisa son frère. Il le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire complice.

\- Amusez vous bien les enfants !

Sam soupira. Son frère ne s'arrêtait donc jamais… Il posa sa serviette et s'approcha de Lia, qui boxait de plus en plus vite contre le sac, ses écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu boxais.

\- Hein ?! Hurla t-elle, avant d'ôter ses écouteurs, se tournant vers lui.

\- Je disais, je ne savais pas que tu boxais, avec un sourire, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement gris chiné.

\- Ah ! Oui, un peu. Après le lycée j'ai arrêté le sport, mais ça me manquait alors j'ai fait de la boxe à la fac, expliqua t-elle.

\- Tu faisais quoi au lycée ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Cheerleading. J'étais pom-pom girl quoi !

\- C'est très différent… De la boxe. Répondit Sam, surpris.

Il imagina quelques secondes la jeune blonde en mini jupe plissée aux couleurs d'un lycée quelconque, et se rendit compte qu'une telle vision nuirait à sa santé mentale. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'image de sa tête. Lia rit et entrepris d'enlever les bandes de ses mains, mais siffla entre ses dents de douleur. Elle s'était écorché les phalanges de la main droite en frappant si fort.

\- Hum, fait voir, dit Sam, attrapant sa main.

\- C'est rien Sam. J'en ai vu d'autres, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est vrai que t'était salement amochée quand Castiel t'a déposée dans notre chambre de motel, ce soir la, dit-il, un peu pensif.

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, Sam, venait d'effleurer la lèvre de Lia avec son pouce, là ou elle était ouverte le premier jour ou il l'avait vue, alors qu'elle était évanouie. Cette soudaine proximité surpris la blonde mais elle se contenta de sourire doucement, voyant que Sam était en pleine réflexion. Elle se surprit aussi à espérer, que, peut être, les garçons l'avaient prise en affection. Elle les aimait beaucoup, ces deux là. Elle ressentait la même chose que quand elle avait rencontré Castiel et… Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, ça la rendait trop triste. Trop tard, pensa t-elle. Elle s'écarta de Sam, qui releva les yeux vers elle, sortant de ses pensées. Il lâcha sa main.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra rester en contact, une fois toute cette histoire réglée, dit-elle, tout doucement.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle déclara alors qu'elle devait prendre une douche et préparer le repas, sinon Dean allait venir lui dire qu'il avait faim toutes les cinq minutes, comme un enfant. Il sourit et la regarda partir. Il était un peu perdu. Leur petite vie tous ensembles s'était transformée en un agréable quotidien auquel il s'était habitué bien trop vite. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça change. Mais ça ne durerait pas, leur mode de vie n'était pas adapté à une jeune femme comme elle. Elle méritait mieux, songea le cadet des Winchesters. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre drame arrive, alors ils allaient régler cette histoire de démons, et elle retournerait à sa vie de prof de fac, à une vie plus calme. Une chose était sur pour Sam, elle lui manquerait beaucoup le jour où elle partirait.


	5. Chapter 5 : Shadows in her eyes

_Chapter 5 : Shadows in her eyes_

_Le souffle court, le froid et l'humidité qui glacent la chair et s'insinuent au plus profond de mon être, jusqu'au plus profond de qui je suis. L'appréhension qui accélère et bat le sang dans les veines, l'odeur et le gout de ce sang, âpre et métallique qui envahis la bouche. L'adrénaline qui prend possession de chacune des cellules déjà instables. La vision qui se trouble. L'obscurité qui s'infiltre par les pores de la peau et l'inonde, absorbant et dérobant les éclats brisés de ce qu'il reste de l'âme. La croissance de l'effroyable sur la peau. La morsure de l'abominable et du maudit. Le surnaturel qui surgit des profondeurs de l'essence. La soif… La vérité qui ne peut plus rester dans l'ombre finira dans la noirceur la plus totale._

Lia se réveilla en sursaut, inspirant comme si elle était en train de se noyer, les cheveux trempés de sueur. Elle se redressa, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et de reprendre son souffle. La peau moite, les draps complètement défaits, les yeux écarquillés, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir, faisant claquer violemment la porte contre le mur en l'ouvrant et s'agrippa au lavabo, redressant la tête pour se voir dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vu la fit hurler et ses jambes de dérobèrent sous elle, elle tomba à terre, et recula, tremblante les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les garçons, qui l'avaient entendus le fracas de la porte et la jeune femme hurler accoururent dans la salle de bain pour la trouver au sol, complètement terrorisée.

Sam essaya de lui parler, il l'appelait, mais elle ne l'entendait pas, les voix n'étaient plus que des bruits sourds à ses oreilles, qui sifflaient comme si une bombe avait explosé juste à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait, et Sam hésita en la voyant, mais, assit sur le carrelage, il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était glacée, non, complètement frigorifiée. Dean sortit en courant pour aller chercher Castiel. La blonde fixait le miroir avec la même expression d'horreur la plus totale. Elle n'entendait pas, et ne sentait pas Sam qui lui parlait et la tenait contre lui. Seul le miroir semblait exister dans son champ de vision. L'ange arriva en courant et la vit au sol, et se jeta pratiquement à terre pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il leva la tête vers Dean, qui était complètement paniqué et dépassé.

\- Elle a vu quelque chose Dean.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible, rien ne peut rentrer dans le bunker !

\- Elle est complètement gelée, Cas, il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Sam.

\- La douche ! Met là sous l'eau chaude !

Sam la souleva de terre et la mit dans la baignoire, tandis que Castiel ouvrait l'eau chaude à fond. Lia continua de grelotter quelques minutes, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, avant de porter une main tremblante à son visage. Malgré l'eau brûlante qui ruisselait dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, la blonde avait les lèvres bleues qui viraient sur le violet. Elle agrippait sa joue comme si elle tentait de l'arracher, se plantant les ongles dans les joues. Sam lui attrapa les mains pour l'en empêcher et il tira dessus, pour les éloigner de son visage. C'est a ce moment la qu'elle sembla retourner a la réalité, prenant conscience de la présence des garçons.

Le regard perdu, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Sam et se recroquevilla sur elle même, sous l'eau, et se mît à sangloter, les sanglots agitèrent violemment son corps, en plus du fait qu'elle grelottait, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche. Ignorant l'eau brûlante qui coulait, Sam fit basculer Lia contre lui, sa tête sur sa clavicule, alors qu'elle sanglotait toujours. Elle n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement tout les trois. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer, et sa peau virait de plus en plus au pâle, même si grâce a l'eau chaude, ses lèvres tournaient un peu plus au rose. Sam lança un regard un peu perdu à son frère et a l'ange du jeudi. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler, tous étaient perdus et ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Dean arrêta l'eau, voyant que ça ne servait plus à rien, et enveloppa la blonde dans une serviette, alors que Sam la soulevait de la baignoire. Bientôt, elle agrippa le t-shirt trempé de Sam de sa petite main, et ferma les yeux, épuisée, tandis que les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, et Dean partit chercher une tonne de couvertures, et ils la couchèrent bien au chaud, poussant le chauffage au max dans sa chambre. Ils sortirent dans le couloir pour discuter, et Dean s'appuya contre le mur, soupirant, épuisé.

\- ... Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer? Demanda Dean, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Elle a fait une nouvelle crise, déclara Castiel.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a déjà fait ça avant ? S'étonna Sam.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu dans ses notes. Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, apparemment, acquiesça l'ange.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui a déclenché ce truc?

\- Je pense qu'elle a vu quelque chose Dean.

\- C'n'est pas possible, je te dis que le bunker et a l'épreuve de tout, assura l'ainé des frères.

\- Pas dans le bunker, Dean, dans le miroir. Elle a vu quelque chose dans le miroir ! S'exclama Cas.

\- Elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça, Lia connait bien les trucs comme les monstres ou quoi, elle nous aurait dit ce qu'elle a vu dans le miroir si c'était un monstre ou un démon, déclara Sam, pensif.

\- Je ne sais pas. On verra lorsqu'elle se réveillera, hocha de la tête Dean, d'accord avec son frère.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, je la surveille, déclara Sam.

\- Okay, appelle nous s'il se passe autre chose ou si elle se réveille.

Sam retourna dans la chambre de Lia, qui était recroquevillée et trempée sous les couvertures. Il se passa la serviette sur les cheveux, essayant de se les sécher, et retira son t-shirt trempé. Posant sa main sur le front de la blonde, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours aussi froide, et se glissa sous la couverture dans le but de sécher les cheveux longs de l'endormie. Mais ils étaient trop longs et il abandonna, entraînant la blonde contre lui, la tête contre son torse nu.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu et Sam, trop préoccupé par son état, se contenta de passer ses bras autour d'elle, et la regarda. Elle avait de petites coupures sur les joues en forme de demi-lune. Elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la chair de son visage durant sa crise, et Sam se rendit compte que ça lui avait fait peur. Ne rien savoir, ni comment ni pourquoi ces crises se déclenchaient chez elle était encore plus terrifiant. Il devait faire quelque chose. Épuisé par les événements, il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur celle de Lia, endormie tout contre lui.

* * *

Castiel n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était trop préoccupé, la crise de Lia l'avait un peu secoué, plus sa grâce se fatiguait et plus il se sentait humain, il se posait trop de questions pour dormir et voir son amie ainsi lui avait fait mal au cœur. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre dans la cuisine pour boire et pour lire le carnet de Lia. Il avait su comment réagir face à sa crise grâce à ces notes, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en apprendrait d'avantage en lisant cet énorme bouquin griffonné par la jeune femme. Il lu pas mal de chose sur le surnaturel, mais au fil des pages, la jeune femme avait de moins en moins écrit sur elle. Mais Castiel tomba sur quelque chose, enfin, après avoir bu quasiment un litre de café froid, qu'il resta dans la cafetière.

« J'ai perdu connaissance. Non, plutôt, j'ai perdu conscience. En quelques secondes c'était le noir total. En pleine rue. Mais je ne me suis pas effondrée au sol, non, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans un endroit tout à fait différent, et j'étais bien campée sur mes deux jambes. Est-ce … J'ai bougé seule… Ou mon corps bouge t-il de lui-même ? » Castiel fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

\- C'n'est pas très gentil de lire mes notes sans permission, Cas…

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Lia appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle paraissait beaucoup mieux que plus tôt dans la nuit. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait 5h du matin. Elle portait une veste en laine, et se tenait les bras. Elle était encore un peu pâle. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Castiel se leva précipitamment. Elle sourit.

\- C'est rien, ça va. J'ai fait une crise, c'est ça ?

\- Hum…

\- Ca explique pourquoi Sam dormais avec moi alors…

\- Il voulait s'assurer que tu ailles bien.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

\- Tu devrais retourner dormir.

Elle eut un sourire triste et alla se servir du café, après l'avoir réchauffé, et en servit une tasse à Castiel, qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se délecta de la chaleur que dégageait le liquide noir, elle qui avait encore si froid. Lia sourit tristement et regarda Castiel. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand l'ange lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Lia.

\- Hey ! Arrête d'anticiper ce que je vais dire ! Elle sourit et se repris, regardant le font de sa tasse, dans lequel se reflétait la lumière de la cuisine.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non, Cas, il faut que je m'en aille. Je m'attache trop aux garçons… Je suis instable et je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme ça… C'est… Peut être Abbadon m'a-t-elle oubliée… Sourit Lia, tout doucement.

\- Elle ne t'aura pas oubliée, quoi qu'elle veuille de toi, elle va te pourchasser jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Lia, depuis qu'on se connait, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus pour moi ce qu'on appelle une amie, et je crois que Sam et Dean te voient ainsi, on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, déclara gravement l'ange.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre cachée ici pour l'éternité, Cas, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu a vu dans le miroir, Lia ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Lors de ta crise, tu fixais le miroir comme si tu avait vu quelque chose dedans, et ça t'a terrifiée. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Heu… Je… Je ne me souviens pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps pour moi. J'ai été tellement bien accueillie ici, je ne veux pas m'imposer plus longtemps. Ne dis rien à Sam et à Dean, s'il te plait.

\- Tu compte partir sans leur dire ? Même à Sam ?

\- Je ne veux pas leur faire de peine. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parlerai à Sam plus qu'a Dean…

\- Lia, j'ai beau être un ange et ne pas tout comprendre, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je vois bien que vous vous rapprochez…

\- Castiel. S'il te plait. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Et puis je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup non plus, j'ai un plan.

\- Ah ?

\- Je vais chez un ami, un ancien chasseur. Il est tatoueur maintenant, il va me tatouer tout un tas de talismans qui me protègerons, et puis je sais me servir de pas mal de sorts, je me rendrais indétectable. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle finit son café et se leva, avant de se baisser et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Castiel, l'ai un peu triste. Elle le laissa là, récupérant son carnet et retourna dans sa chambre, pour trouver Sam profondément endormi. Elle eut un sourire à la fois tendre et triste, et récupéra un sac de sport qui trainait dans le coin, et le fourra précipitamment avec toutes ses affaires, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Elle fourra ses carnets et ses fringues dans le sac, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et se changea, enfilant un jean noir, des tennis, un pull et une veste à capuche de la même couleur, ferma la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut et mit un bonnet gris en laine ainsi que des mitaines. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et retourna dans la chambre finir son sac, qu'elle ferma finalement et mit sur son épaule, avant de jeter un dernier regard à Sam, qui dormait, torse nu, dans ses draps. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, les yeux troubles. Elle se redressa et le regarda encore, avant de s'en aller. En remontant dans la grande salle, elle ne croisa ni Dean, qui devait profondément dormir, ni Castiel, qui respectait sa décision, malgré son désaccord.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque ou elle avait oublié un autre de ses carnets, et en passant entre deux étagères, fit tomber un petit sac en velours, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle récupéra son carnet et retourna dans la grande salle, rabattant sa capuche sur son bonnet, bien décidée à quitter le bunker pour ne plus jamais y retourner. Mais à peine avait-elle gravit la moitié des marches de l'escalier qui remontaient à la surface, elle entendit une voix masculine très énervée qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Tu comptes aller ou comme ça ?

Elle se figea sur place, la main sur la rambarde, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Elle se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux comme si ces mots étaient douloureux pour elle. Lentement, elle se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller, au bas des marches. Il l'avait surement entendue lorsqu'elle… Elle ne préférait pas y penser. Elle enleva sa capuche, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je pense que tu l'as deviné, dit-elle, d'une voix froide, sans aucune émotion.

\- Tu cherches quoi, tu veux mourir ? Tu veux qu'Abbadon te retrouves ?

\- Je veux m'en aller, Sam.

Sam parut outré et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Aller, arrête tes bêtises, et reviens te coucher, tu dois être gelée.

\- Sam.

\- En plus c'est le milieu de la nuit et t'est pas en état d'aller te balader…

\- Sam.

\- Et y'a Abbadon et les autres dém…

\- SAM ! Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'interrompit, criant presque.

Il se figea en l'entendant hausser la voix. Lia le regardait comme si elle essayait de le supplier du regard de la laisser partir. Elle soupira.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas une de ces reliques que vous pouvez garder dans un bunker éternellement, je ne suis pas un objet Sam, déclara t-elle, descendant une des marches, tout doucement.

\- Jamais aucun d'entre nous ne t'a traitée comme un objet, répondit-il, froidement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Vous essayez de me protéger, et vous l'avez fait. Mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement sous votre protection. Il faut que je… Je dois savoir ce qui se passe là dehors, dit-elle, montrant la porte pour appuyer ses paroles. Il faut aussi que je sache ce qu'il se passe là dedans, dit-elle, plus calmement, en montrant sa propre tête. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

\- Lia… il n'y rien qui ne va pas avec toi…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, tu vois bien que je suis complètement cinglée ! Ce truc… Cette chose que j'ai vue dans le miroir… Ce… C'est moi ! Je… Je suis… Quoi... ? Un… Monstre… ?

Elle avait l'air de plus en plus perturbée, et au fur et a mesure de ses propres paroles, elle se rendait compte de tout et ses yeux, si particulier et si dangereux, s'écarquillaient et avait une expression à la fois démente et terrifiée. Sam fronça les sourcils en entendant cela et fit un pas sur les marches, mais elle recula immédiatement, manquant de trébucher dans les escaliers. Elle grimaça, cette expression de terreur toujours collée sur le visage et porta ses mains à son visage et tourna le dos à Sam, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, et puis ses épaules de mirent à trembler compulsivement, et ça là que Sam se dit que quelque chose clochait vraiment.

\- Deaaaan ! Caaaas ! Hurla t-il, alors que le corps de la blonde était secoué d'horribles spasmes.

Les deux accoururent et déboulèrent au bas de l'escalier. A ce même moment, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne faisait pas une autre crise, mais qu'elle était bel et bien en train de rire. Elle était prise d'un rire démentiel qui ne tarda pas à retentir et à résonner dans le bunker. Ce rire était sinistre et furieux, et la jeune femme se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres et retira ses lunettes pour les jeter à terre, avant de tranquillement remonter vers la porte blindée du bunker, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de main. Avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta, la main sur le cadre de la porte, et lança un regard aux garçons.

Un regard… Complètement noir. Ses pupilles et le blanc de ses yeux était devenus complètement noir. Elle sourit et disparut par la porte, laissant les trois chasseurs abasourdis. Aucun ne put bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant que Dean ne se mette à courir vers la sortie, sortant du bunker, ne trouvant à l'extérieur que le froid et le silence du vide dans la nuit. Il hurla une insulte, complètement enragé parce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Il redescendit dans le bunker pour trouver un Sam complètement choqué et immobile et un Castiel qui faisait les cents pas totalement perdu. L'ange s'arrêta et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle… ?

\- C'était un démon. Cette… Elle nous a bien eut… Réussit Dean à grincer entre ses dents.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre à hurler de colère devant Castiel. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui. L'ange, lui s'en voulait tellement d'avoir amené un démon directement chez eux… Mais l'ange leva les yeux sur le piège à démon qui se trouvait jute au dessus de la porte. Et là, il comprit qu'à nouveau quelque chose clochait...

\- Non, comment aurait-elle pu passer la porte ? Non, non, Dean, ce n'était pas un démon. Lia n'est pas un démon, c'est impossible ! Aucun démon ne peut entrer ici, je ne comprends pas ! Dit l'ange, alarmé.

Sam se décida finalement à bouger, et monta les quelques marches pour se baisser et récupérer les lunettes de Lia, abandonnées là par la jeune femme qui s'était soudainement transformée en un démon ou pire… L'un des verres était brisé, et il resta là, à le fixer dans sa main, songeur. Son frère l'appela, mais il l'ignora. Il se mit à remonter le film de sa mémoire, pour y chercher des signes annonciateurs qu'il n'aurait pas vu, mais aucun ne lui vint.

\- Hier, je l'ai vue se renverser de l'eau bénite dessus, aucune réaction bizarre. Je l'ai aussi vue lire un vieux bouquin d'exorcisme. Elle est entrée ici, et à même pu sortir au moment même où ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Lia n'est pas un démon, déclara t-il gravement.

Il se tourna brusquement vers l'ange et son frère.

\- C'est encore pire que ça.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6 : All of the shades of lack

_Chapter 5: All of the shades of lack_

C'est un peu comme prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. C'est vrai, ça fait mal. En fait, ça fait plus de mal que si on l'avait réellement frappé, ou poignardé. L'air et les mots manquent. Au moins, après avoir été frappé, on peut se soigner. Mais là, c'est un poids qui s'installe sans laisser respirer une seule seconde, et ça consume tout de l'intérieur. Pour ne laisser que du vide. Des pièces vides, des corps vides, des esprits vides. Un peu comme un sol qui gèle après avoir été consumé par les flammes. On ne ressent le vide causé par ce qui a brûle qu'une fois qu'on goûte au froid du vide. Certain appellent ça la fin lorsque que ce qui fut laisse place au vide. Alors qu'en est-il quand on ressent le vide, l'absence de quelque chose qui n'a jamais été, ou qui n'existe qu'une fraction de seconde, un battement de cil? Est ce qu'on se rend vraiment compte de ce qu'est le néant lorsqu'on ressent le manque? Avec un coup de poing, le corps se soigne seul au bout de quelques jours. Avec le manque, l'esprit se soigne avec la recherche de ce qui est absent.

\- … Toujours rien ! J'en ai marre ! Hurla Dean, envoyant valser un livre de la table.

\- … Du calme Dean, ce n'est pas en jetant les livres qu'on va avancer, répondit calmement Sam, levant le nez de son livre.

\- T'as une meilleure idée peut être ?! C'est fait trois jours que ce cirque a eut lieu et rien ! On n'a rien ! Ni sur ce qu'est Lia, d'où elle vient et pourquoi elle est comme ça ! Rien ! Niet ! Nada ! On ne sait même pas si elle est encore en vie !

Sam ferma son livre brusquement, faisant un grand bruit pour faire taire son frère et lui lança un regard noir. Castiel, assit en tailleurs au sol, entre plusieurs piles de bouquins, soupira doucement. Il avait de plus en plus l'air lessivé. Malgré qu'il ait trouvé deux trois astuces pour paraître plus en forme dans le carnet que Lia avait laissé derrière elle avec toutes ses affaires, mais a l'intérieur, il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux bleus océans laissaient parfois place à cette couleur claire, délavée, et puis il se forçait à sourire. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il ne savait rien à propos de Lia et ne savait pas s'il devait se haïr pour avoir laissé tombé son amie ou s'il devait se blâmer d'avoir fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie. En l'entendant soupirer, Dean se calma instantanément. Voir Castiel si fatigué lui brisait le cœur. Et le regard vide de son frère depuis le départ de la blonde lui pesait tout autant. Ça l'attristait. En fait, il s'était habitué à leur vie à quatre, parfois cinq lorsque Charlie restait un peu, dans le bunker, et a sentir cette odeur de cuisine maison et de café qui flottait dès le matin jusque dans l'aile ouest, à entendre les rires des filles qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos, à voir Sam sourire comme un idiot, à voir Castiel apaisé malgré sa fatigue. Cette routine heureuse avait été si brève que parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'existence de tout cela. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Castiel s'était levé, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentait la main frêle de l'ange exercer une douce pression sur son épaule. Il avait deviné. Castiel finissait toujours par deviner ce que pensait Dean. C'était ainsi, et c'était peut être parce qu'il comprenait chacun de ses combats intérieurs qu'il arrivait toujours à lui pardonner. Ce qu'on connaît ne nous fait pas peur. L'ange brun lui sourit doucement. Mais quelque chose manquait dans ce sourire. La joie, sûrement. Ils avaient toujours manqué de joie, elle n'avait jamais fait partie de leur quotidien, après tout, ils vivaient de manière violente et dangereuse, ou le bonheur n'a aucune place. Pourtant, pendant quelque temps, il avait entre aperçu quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Parce que ce qu'on ne connaît pas ne nous manque pas. L'ancien Castiel lui manquait, celui qui riait lorsqu'il se chamaillait comme un enfant avec Lia. L'ancien Sam apaisé par cette vie équilibrée lui manquait. Cette petite pile électrique blondinette et ses bouquins qui traînent de partout lui manquait. Dean n'a jamais fait dans la nostalgie, peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eut ce manque. Mais là, la nostalgie que le départ de Lia lui inspirait l'énervait au plus haut point. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de Castiel, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'énervait.

\- Maintenant ça suffit.

Il se dirigea vers sa veste en cuir posée sur un fauteuil et l'enfila, visiblement énervé.

\- On va la chercher, ordonna t-il, déterminé.

Castiel le regarda un moment, un peu surpris, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. En voyant cela, Sam ne put retenir un demi-sourire tendre, avant de prendre un air aussi déterminé que son frère.

\- Allons-y.

* * *

Des pas lents retentirent dans le silence moite de ce qui ressemblait à un couloir souterrain. Des pas lents, mais réguliers, qui claquaient sur le sol mouillé, ponctué par les bruits de gouttes d'eaux tombant sur ce même sol. Une démarche féminine et affirmée, qui malgré l'assurance énergique se trahissait féline et prédatrice. La propriétaire de cette démarche marchait d'un pas si décidé que rien ne semblait pouvoir la perturber, ni l'humidité sous ses pieds, ni la hauteur vertigineuse de ses talons à plate-forme. Ses longues jambes étaient habillées de collants en résille trouée. Elle portait une robe droite noire très courte et ouverte sur un décolleté généreux d'où émergeait la dentelle noire d'une lingerie fine, ainsi qu'un perfecto noir en cuir très épais. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés ruisselaient jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux semblaient vidés de toute émotion, et son maquillage noir était surchargé et avait coulé, ses lèvres pleines portaient un rouge à lèvre foncé et mat. Elle était d'une beauté naturelle qui jurait avec son maquillage et son accoutrement vulgaire, mais surtout, sa démarche affirmée et sensuelle ne collait en aucun cas avec son regard si vide. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et tourna la tête vers une autre personne qui venait d'ouvrir une porte dans ce long et humide couloir, et une musique sourde retentissaient, comme si elle venait d'au dessus. Une main délicate et manucurée se saisit fermement du menton de la blonde.

\- Bienvenue, honey… dit la nouvelle venue, un sourire sombre et maléfique sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dean gara l'Impala devant un café fermé en piteux état, et sortit promptement de la voiture, claquant la portière. Son frère et Castiel le suivirent de près, et regardant l'immeuble au dessus du café, tout les trois alignés devant l'Impala. Dean regarda Castiel d'un air dépité. L'immeuble était tout décrépit, la façade était d'une couleur qui n'avait plus de nom depuis des années, et le crépit s'écaillait. Castiel regarda Dean et haussa des épaules, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Lia habitait au dernier étage, au septième étage. Les garçons arrivèrent tout les trois devant la porte de l'appartement de la blonde, et Dean allait crocheter la serrure lorsque Castiel l'arrêta d'un geste de main, avant de fouiller dans sa poche, et d'en sortir une clé. Les deux frères firent une drôle de tête, Castiel qui passait par les portes ? C'était inédit, et ça les attrista tout les deux. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il faiblissait, et plus il était humain. Dean soupira, et déverrouilla la porte, mais n'osa pas pousser la poignée, de peur de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il chercha Dean du regard, et celui-ci le regarda brièvement, avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. Ils s'attendaient peut être à la trouver là, a lire des bouquins ou a cuisiner quelque chose, ou même à trouver une bande démons en pleine recherche de la jeune femme, mais rien. Ils ne découvrirent qu'un appartement vide. Dean soupira, à la fois soulagé et déçu, et Sam resta de marbre. Pendant tout le voyage depuis le bunker, aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot, mais surtout, Sam gardait cette expression neutre, froide et sans aucune émotion. Pour ne pas craquer, se contenir, certainement. Technique typiquement Winchester. Ils avaient roulé toute la nuit, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu fermer l'œil. Seul Castiel, somnolait de fatigue sur la banquette arrière en cuir usé de l'Impala. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, et Sam faillit se taper la tête contre le plafond tellement il était bas.

En fait, son appartement était très petit. Toute de suite à droite, dans un petit renfoncement, une toute petite cuisine, avec une fenêtre au dessus de l'évier ainsi qu'une petite table en bois, un frigo, une gazinière et un four, et puis en continuant plus loin, séparée de la cuisine et du reste de la pièce par de grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres tous plus gros les uns que les autres, un grand lit était installé assez bas, presque à même le sol, et en face du lit, un petit meuble avec une vieille télévision trônait à côté d'une grande armoire. Mais en revenant sur leurs pas, caché derrière une autre bibliothèque derrière laquelle on pouvait se glisser, une autre pièce se cachait, une petite salle de bain, avec une baignoire et un lavabo, ainsi qu'une machine à laver. L'appartement ne comptait donc que deux pièces, et des livres sur l'occulte étaient dispersés partout dans l'appartement, ouverts, fermés, ainsi que des tonnes de carnets contenant des milliers de notes manuscrite. Sam regarda tout autour de lui, et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, épuisé. Dean eut un énorme soupir, avant de se mettre à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient leur indiquer quoi que ce soit sur la jeune femme.

Castiel se mit à chercher dans les carnets griffonnés sur la table, tandis que Dean lisait les titres des livres posés sur les étagères. Dean s'approcha d'une étagère ou étaient rangé beaucoup de mangas, ainsi que des jeux vidéo. Il eut un sourire, comprenant mieux pourquoi elle s'entendait bien avec Charlie. Sam allait se lever du lit pour les rejoindre quand il aperçu un bout de papier dépasser de dessous le lit. Il tira sur ce qui se trouvait être la dernière page d'un carnet et l'ouvrit, pour y trouver non pas des notes, mais des dessins, accompagnés parfois de mots, ou même de chiffres. Le premier dessin était un croquis d'une falaise qui se détachait d'une épaisse forêt aux arbres très droits. Sur la falaise, était assise une petite fille, de dos, les pieds battants dans le vide. Sam tourna la page, pour y trouver plusieurs croquis de plantes, de fleurs, d'arbres et d'animaux, notamment de loup, avec plusieurs inscriptions en suédois sûrement. Au fil des pages, la qualité du dessin s'améliorait, et les pages en suédois laissèrent place à celles en anglais. Sam en déduis qu'elle dessinait la dedans depuis toute petite, car les premiers dessins était incertains, à part pour le tout premier dessin, qui était le plus détaillé de tous. Au milieu de carnet, elle s'était mise à dessiner des bonbons, un monde imaginaire fait de sucreries, mais parmi ces dessins, un autre coup de crayon s'y était ajouté. Quelqu'un dessinait avec elle. Et puis, les dessins se firent de plus en plus sombres, différent symboles occultes y étaient dessinés, mais aussi des croquis d'armes, d'antiquités et autres talismans. Et puis il tomba sur un croquis qui le frappa. Des yeux parfaitement détaillés, mais juste des yeux. A ce même moment, Dean se pencha sur son épaule.

\- Hey.

L'aîné regarda successivement le dessin et son frère, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- C'est tes yeux.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, ça me ressemble beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il.

\- Si c'est toi, trancha Castiel, resté à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Comment Lia aurait pu me dessiner ? On ne se connaissait pas avant. Ce n'est pas possible Cas.

\- Quand je lui ai parlé de vous, elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et puis elle m'a dit vous avoir vu à la télé, lorsque vous étiez recherchés.

\- Et elle avait déjà flashé sur Sam ? Rajouta Dean, incrédule, s'attirant le regard noir de son frère. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?

\- Elle… Elle perdait déjà la tête bien avant qu'elle vous rencontre. Je pensais que ça allait mieux, jusqu'à l'autre nuit. Quand je l'ai connue, ses crises étaient plus fréquentes, enfin, à l'époque je ne le savais pas, mais grâce à ce que j'ai lu dans son carnet je le sais maintenant. Chacune de ses crises l'endommageait tellement qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier beaucoup de chose, de confondre plusieurs choses. Elle confondait les prénoms, les noms des choses. Parfois elle m'appelait Gabe. C'est possible qu'elle ait vu vos photos à la télévision et que son esprit ait retranscrit ce souvenir lorsqu'elle dessinait. Je pensais vraiment que ça allait mieux, mais… Elle est plus endommagée que je le croyais, soupira l'ange, avec une mine triste.

\- Toute cette histoire est bien complexe… Déclara Dean, se grattant le crâne. Mais, qui est ce Gabe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'important pour Lia. Il est mort il y a quelques années, selon son carnet, répondit Castiel.

Sam se leva du lit, et glissa le carnet à dessins dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Les carnets de Lia contenait donc bien des indices, mais pour l'instant c'était comme si il leur manquait la clé de l'énigme, bien qu'ils en avaient beaucoup de pièces, ils n'en avaient pas assez pour résoudre cette énigme. Il leur manquait quelque chose, ils n'avaient que trop peu de cartes en main pour comprendre le jeu. Mais surtout, elle leur manquait beaucoup. Leurs souvenirs heureux se répétaient encore et encore dans une litanie incessante qu'il ne pouvaient oublier. Pourtant, avancer, aller de l'avant et se détacher sans pour autant oublier, c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient faire. Mais là, quelque chose de plus les empêchaient d'oublier. Dean soupira, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Il lança un regard furtif à Castiel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dean,avoua son frère, on ne sait même pas ou elle est… On a aucun indice. On ne sait même pas ou elle pourrait être !

\- Il se peut que j'ai une idée d'où se trouve votre Blondie chérie, boys. Annonça une voix grave et chaud au fort accent écossais.

Les garons se retournèrent brusquement, pour découvrir, devant la porte d'entrée, dans son habituel costume noir à cravate rouge et son sourire narquois, Crowley. Il eut un petit sourire, fier de son effet, comme à son habitude. Le roi de l'enfer se disputait le trône avec Abaddon depuis un long moment maintenant, et après sa petite crise d'existence à cause de son addiction au sang humain, il était enfin de retour afin de reprendre ses droits sur l'enfer. Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Crowley ?!

\- Enfin, je cherche uniquement vous aider, après tout ne suis je pas votre meilleur ami ?

\- Certainement pas ! Cesse de dire des conneries et dit nous ce que tu veux.

\- Je peut pas faire partie du club alors ? Dommage, je suppose que le sort de la petite Lia Bennett ne vous intéresse pas tant que ça finalement…

\- Tu sait quelque chose à propos de Lia ?! S'exclama Castiel, se précipitant pratiquement sur lui.

\- Mais bien sur Cassie, j'ai un œil qui traîne partout, vous savez, après tout je suis…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sam, qui avait perdu son sang froid, avait empoigné Crowley par le col de sa chemise et l'avait balancé contre le mur, le soulevant de terre, et le plaquant contre le mur, le couteau de Ruby sous la gorge, le regard emplit d'une fureur sans nom. Crowley fut surpris dans un premier temps, l'élan perdait son sang froid ? Une grande première, depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme. Les mâchoires de Sam étaient tellement serrées et crispée qu'il ne réussit qu'a grogner entre ses dents.

\- Où. Est. Elle ?

Crowley eut un sourire radieux et se dégagea de l'emprise de Sam avec une facilité qui trahissait le retour à la normale de ses pouvoirs.

\- Du calme Samantha, t'a perdu ta meilleure amie ?

\- Crowleyyyy, avertit Dean, qui était à deux doigts de péter un plomb.

-Okay, mais je vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes entiché d'une telle fille, enfin d'une telle chose, une chose est sure, elle est pas humaine votre petite, c'est votre animal de compagnie ?

\- Bon maintenant tu va la fermer ou je te bute, lâcha brusquement Sam, lui remettant la lame du couteau sous la gorge.

\- Okay, okay, figurez vous que lors de ma dernière visite chez la concurrence, j'ai aperçu une magnifique blondinette, le nouveau jouet d'Abaddon. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle la cherchait, apparemment. Cette petite a quelque chose de particulier, je ne sait pas ce qu'elle est, je n'ai jamais vu ça. La rouquine pense peut être pouvoir prendre le contrôle de l'enfer, grâce aux pouvoirs de cette petite, mais je ne sait pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial...

\- Quoi !? C'est pour ça qu'Abaddon la cherchais ?!

-J'ignore comment elle compte faire ça, mais ça sent pas bon du tout pour moi. Alors, voilà le marché. Je vous indique où c'est, et toi, Dean, tu est gentil et tu tue Abaddon pour moi.

\- C'est d'accord, trancha Dean, très énervé.

Il n'avait pas a réfléchir plus que ça, non seulement ils allaient chercher Lia, mais en plus ils se débarrassaient d'Abaddon. Même s'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, l'utilisation de la première lame lui démangeait le bras, et il voulait plus que tout retrouver son amie, et que son frère et son… Et que lui et Cas aillent mieux. Se débarrasser de cette salope rousse était la plus douce des options. Il était en rogne, il avait très peu dormi depuis une semaine, il entendait Castiel déambuler sans but dans le bunker toutes les nuits, et son frère restait éveillé pour trouver dans les livres une solution qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Le manque leur faisaient perdre la tête. A ce moment là, Dean pensa à son père, et se calma instantanément. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis des années. Mais là, à ce moment même, il comprenait ce que son père avait pu ressentir en perdant leur mère.

Ce qu'il avait perdu à l'époque ce n'était pas seulement leur mère, mais c'était aussi leur foyer à eux quatre, leur bonheur avait été réduit en cendre. Dean n'avait jamais été heureux depuis ce jour là, et il n'avait jamais pu voir son frère être heureux. Mais dernièrement, grâce à cet équilibre qu'ils avaient créés, il avait pu entre apercevoir ce que c'était. Et Dean refusait catégoriquement qu'on enlève ça à son frère. Mais aussi à Castiel. Quitte à le voir décliner, ce que le chasseur trouvait insupportable,il voulait le voir décliner entouré d'une famille. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Bobby, soudainement. « La famille ne s'arrête pas avec le sang ! ». Il l'entendait encore, et pourtant ça lui paraissait si loin. Il pensa aussi à sa mère, jetant un œil à Castiel, qui le regardait, attendant qu'il réagisse. Elle avait eut raison sur une chose, il avait toujours eut un ange qui veillait sur lui. Et maintenant, il devait veiller sur lui. Sur son petit frère. Sur leur petite sœur Charlie. Et sur Lia. Il avait perdu trop d'être chers dans sa vie, et c'était terminé, il ne se laisserai plus faire. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi, à vivre reclus en risquant leur vie chaque jour s'il n'avaient plus de raison de se battre. Et à ce moment là, Dean se dit que sa raison de se battre, c'était qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, après avoir sauvé tant de monde, et perdu tant, ils avaient le droit, eux aussi, à quelques moments de bonheur. Ils avaient le droit d'espérer être attendu à la maison, ils avaient le droit d'être accueillants par un foyer chaleureux. Ils avaient le droit à tout ça.

\- Donne nous l'adresse, souffla Dean, avec un calme que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner chez lui, et qui étonna tout le monde

Face a ce calme de la part de Dean, Crowley ne put qu'obtempérer. Il sortit une petite carte blanche de la poche de son costume et la tendis à Sam, qui la pris après un moment d'hésitation. Il allait partir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers les garçons.

\- Une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre gamine n'est pas un démon, mais il y a encore plus de fureur et de colère en elle qu'il ne pourrait en y avoir dans quelconque créature de Lucifer ou de Lilith, déclara t-il, les sourcils froncés sérieusement, mais il se repris vite et leur servit un sourire amusé. Amusez vous bien, les garçons !

Il disparu quelques secondes plus tard, et Sam fixait la carte, quand son frère lui demanda quelle était l'adresse.

\- 47, avenue Roosevelt, Chicago. « The Red Lie ».

\- Un club ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, déclara Sam, le regard grave dirigé vers son frère.

Bientôt, ils allaient la retrouver et mettre un terme à cette histoire. Ils mettraient un terme à ce sentiment de vide.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Valkyrja

Chapter 7 : Valkyrja

Il faisait humide et froid ce soir la, l'hiver était plus proche qu'on ne le pensait, et la neige menaçait de tomber de plus en plus. Le sol commençait doucement a givrer et les roues des voitures patinaient. Cependant, pour Dean Winchester, qui avait un contrôle total de son véhicule qu'il considérait comme son bébé, il n'y avait aucun problème. Enfin, si, il y avait des milliers de problèmes. Non seulement son frère était en pleine déprime totale, mais Castiel était mourant, leur meilleure amie Lia avait été "enlevée" par le dernier chevalier de l'enfer, Abaddon, et en plus, il contrôlait de moins en moins ses émotions, la marque de Cain le brûlait et le rendait furieux a chaque nouvelle contrariété. Les feux de l'Impala se stoppèrent alors qu'il se garait dans une ruelle.

D'ici, lui, Cas et Sam pouvaient apercevoir les escalier qui descendaient au sous sol pour marquer l'entrée du Red Lie, le club que Crowley leur avait indiqué. Un gros néon rouge indiquait le nom du club et promettait des jeunes femmes aux tenues affriolantes. Sam ne put retenir un soupir de terreur. Si jamais Abaddon avait eut l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit a la blonde, il allait l'étriper. Pire, il n'avait qu'une envie, la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie de la tuer. Un bouffée de colère le gagna. Cas lui lança un regard déterminé. Ils devaient récupérer Lia coûte que coûte. Leur vie sans elle prenait de moins en moins de sens. Cas avait remis son trench, celui que Lia avait lavé quelques semaines auparavant, après l'avoir soigné, elle avait même reprisé le vieux trench. Dean avait récupéré la première lame, bien décidé a en finir avec cette pute rousse. Sam avait le couteau de Ruby et deux autres lames angéliques que Cas lui avait donné, et ce dernier en avait plusieurs lui aussi.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller de front cette fois ci, et de faire un carnage. Ils descendirent les marches et après une courte hésitation, ils ouvrirent les portes battantes. Une musique lourde, chaude et suave leur parvint aux oreilles, un peu trop forte et elle battait dans leur tempes, tout comme l'appréhension de ce qu'il allait se passer dans ce club. Dean eut un souffle tremblant. Sam pensa à toutes les fois où il avait essayé de ramener son frère à la vie, et eut comme l'impression de chercher à ramener Lia à la vie elle aussi, il avait l'impression étrange qu'elle n'appartenait plus au monde des vivants, sans être pour autant morte. Il allait la ramener coûte que coûte.

Ils s'engouffrèrent prudemment dans le couloir noir éclairé par un néon, et croisèrent un type, un démon, qui les laissa passer sans bouger d'un cheveu. Il semblait qu'ils étaient attendus. Finalement ils débouchèrent sur une salle plus grand, et c'était effectivement un strip club. Les garçons froncèrent tout les trois les sourcils en même temps. Des blondes en petite tenues dansaient sur de la musique aguicheuse sur des barres de pole dance tandis que les clients buvaient, bien installé dans les fauteuils autour des filles, leur glissant quelques billets de temps en temps, le schéma classique d'un strip club, sauf que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient des démons, y compris les danseuses, et qu'au fond de la salle, sur un espèce d'estrade ou de piédestal, assise en travers d'un fauteuil qui ressemblait beaucoup a un trône, Abaddon sirotait un cocktail épais et rouge comme du sang. Elle était entourée de plusieurs démons, qui la protégeaient sûrement, et eut un grand sourire radieux en les voyant.

\- Les garçons ! Je ne vous attendait plus ! Après la petite visite de Crowley je pensait bien qu'il vendrai la mèche, voyez vous je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui parler de ma nouvelle trouvaille… Mais… Je crois que vous êtes là pour ça non ? Dit-elle, une grand sourire malsain collé au visage, les narguant.

\- Où est t-elle ? Demanda Dean calmement, après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de sin frère, qui avait fait un geste en avant, pour le stopper.

\- Lia ma chérie ? Viens par ici. Il semble que les Winchester t'apprécient beaucoup, lança t-elle derrière elle.

De derrière un paravent plus en retrait, les garçons la virent apparaître, de haut de ses talons aiguilles, la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu disparaître quelques jours auparavant. Mais ce n'était plus la même. Elle portait une robe courte noire et très décolleté à fermeture éclair qui laissait apparaître sa lingerie de manière vulgaire, avec des bas et des portes jarretelle apparents. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés, et elle était beaucoup trop maquillée, le noir autour de ses yeux était trop chargé, et ses yeux ressortaient. Elle atteignit Abaddon et se posta a ses cotés, avant de jeter un regard indifférent aux garçons.

\- Ces trois là sont la pour toi, une chose à leur dire, ma belle ?

Lia les regarda tout les trois tour a tour, droit dans les yeux, sans montrer aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne vint perturber son visage de poupée. Elle lança un bref regard a Abaddon et reporta son attention sur la garçons, avant de fixer ses yeux de ceux de Sam.

\- Non. Je n'ai absolument rien a leur dire.

L'incompréhension put alors se lire directement dans les yeux de son regard avait toujours la même couleur, quelque chose de bien plus sombre dansait dans ses prunelles, pourtant, une seconde, Sam cru apercevoir comme une flamme, un rayon de lumière, un reflet, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La blonde le regarda un moment dans les yeux, avant de détourner le regard vers la rousse, qui s'était relevée et, avec un sourire ravi, avait attrapé la jeune prof d'occulte par la hanche, ce qui fit fulminer Castiel et Dean, tandis qu'abasourdi, Sam ne savait comment réagir. Etait-il sur de ce qu'il venait de voir ? Lia leva les yeux vers la nouvelle maîtresse de l'enfer, et cette dernière, avec un sourire sournois lui souffla a l'oreille quelque chose que seul Castiel réussit a entendre.

\- Tue les.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, alors que Lia laissait naître un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, sa main glissa contre celle d'Abaddon sur sa hanche et remonta jusque dans son dos, d'où elle tira lentement de son fourreau une longue lame d'argent gravé de symboles et de runes. Les garçons eurent un mouvement de recul. Depuis quand avait-elle une arme dans le dos? Sans quitter le regard d'Abaddon, Lia tira sa lame complètement, et puis tourna son regard vers Sam, a qui elle adressa un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose a dire a ces messieurs…

Sa voix se fit plus douce, cependant Abaddon ne s'en inquiéta pas. Tout se passa trop vite pour que quiconque ne réagisse. En une demie-seconde, le fil de la lame de Lia s'était rapidement posé sur la gorge du chevalier de l'enfer, qui mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser, et son sourire se transforma en une étrange grimace désabusée, tandis que les yeux de Lia exprimaient une fureur sans nom.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais être ta nouvelle poupée préférée ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais faire tes sales petits boulots ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple épée peut me faire quoi que ce soit ? Rit alors la rousse, enjouée d'avoir l'avantage.

\- Une épée ? Absolument pas. Tu as beau être le dernier chevalier de l'enfer, il n'empêche pas que tu as une âme. Une âme damnée, certes, mais tu sait, être la dernière valkyrie fait de moi quelqu'un de peu regardant sur la qualité de la marchandise.

\- Attend, tu est une val-quoi?! Hurla Dean, complètement désemparé.

\- Une Valkyrie, sourit Abaddon. Voilà bien des siècles que cela n'existe plus, darling.

\- Méfie toi de l'eau qui dors, Abaddon! Prévint Lia a voix basse, toujours aussi furieuse.

Elle appuya de nouveau la lame sur la gorge blanche du démon. Abaddon perdit tout sourire, et ses mâchoires se serrèrent, alors qu'elle avait un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Sam fronça les sourcils. Alors une Valkyrie pouvait tuer n'importe quoi? Pourquoi ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler? Lia et Abaddon se regardèrent pendant longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que tout les démons étaient prêts a attaquer. La blonde eut un autre sourire, triomphant.

\- Les garçons... Rentrons a la maison.

En entendant cela, Castiel ne pût retenir un soupir de soulagement. Tout en maintenant leur garde, les garçons et Lia reculèrent doucement. Mais furieuse, la rousse dit un pas en avant, et puis s'arrêta net lorsque que la point de l'épée de Lia s'appuya a nouveau durement contre sa gorge, avec la même vitesse impressionnante qu'auparavant. Elle n'ajouta rien et soupira, vaincue.

\- Je te retrouverai ma belle soit en sûre, tu est a moi !

\- Je n'appartient a personne. Par contre, si tu ne fait ne serait ce qu'un seul pas pour m'arrêter, c'est ton âme qui m'appartiendra, et croit moi tu ne veut pas savoir ce qu'une Valkyrie fait des âmes damnées, cracha Lia.

Sam n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la petite prof d'occulte timide s'opposer avec tant de force a un chevalier de l'enfer. Des flammes de rage brûlaient dans ses yeux. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu tellement de fois. C'était celui de la revanche. De la vengeance, de la renaissance après avoir été réduit en cendre. Il n'avait rencontré un phénix qu'une fois, lors de son voyage dans le passé avec Dean a la rechercher de Samuel Colt, et pourtant il pouvait voir en elle une sorte de phénix. Elle avait tellement de force a ce moment la qu'elle dégageait une sorte d'aura pesante, qui écraserait tout ce qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Et ça, Abaddon semblait le ressentir elle aussi. Rien a voir avec l'espèce de zombie poupée de tout a l'heure. Elle était décidément pleine de surprise celle la. Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire victorieux avait pris place sur son visage, et il ne pût que sourire encore plus lorsque que Lia lui sourit a son tour. Elle avait raison. Ils rentraient tous ensemble a la maison. Sans que personne ne soit en morceau. Ce serait bien une première. Lia descendit de l'estrade et en quelques secondes qui lui parurent des années, elle se retrouva aux côté de Sam. Elle maintenait toujours sa garde, sa lame barrait le passage aux démons, qui, furieux, avançaient doucement vers eux. Elle a adressa un regard a Dean et Cas, et leur fit un signe de la main pour leur dire de se tenir prêt.

\- On y a ! Dit elle, avant de se mettre a courir vers la sortie, suivie par les trois chasseurs.

Ils ouvrirent les portes battantes du club qui donnaient sur la ruelle sombre a la volée. Castiel arracha un tuyau fixé et un mur et le plia pour fermer solidement les portes, afin de stopper les démons. Dean sauta au volant de l'Impala et Castiel pris place sur le siège passager, tandis que Lia rangeait son épée et saurait a l'arrière avec Sam. Dean démarra en trombes la voiture qui patina quelques secondes sur la fine couche de glace au sol et finit par avancer. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur l'autoroute, hors de portée des démons, que Dean hurla de joie, excité comme un gamin.

\- Whoo-hoo ! C'était d'la bombe ! Comment tu lui fait fermer sa bouche a la rouquine ! Ah... C'est bon de te voir Lia !

Lia eut un petit rire et lança un regard a Sam, qui lui ne rigolait pas beaucoup.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Lia, tu est partie... Et... Et tes yeux c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Ahem... Heu... C'est difficile a expliquer... Heu... En fait, je ne sait pas. Je ne me souviens de presque rien...

\- Et tout ces bleus sur ton visage et ton corps, ça viens d'où? Demanda Castiel, calmement.

\- J'ai repris conscience au beau milieu d'une route, et la seule chose que j'ai vu c'était les phares de la voiture qui m'a percutée...

\- Quoi?! Et. Tu? Est ce que ça va?! S'offusqua Sam, remarquant un énorme bleu dans le cou de la blonde, écartant ses longs cheveux pour regarder de plus près, son autre main se posant sur son épaule.

\- Heu oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Sam, ça picote un peu c'est tout, avec un sourire grimaçant.

Le cadet Winchester se calma, de retournant vers la route, avant de tilter.

\- Ah! Dit il , fouillant dans sa poche de sa veste, avant d'en sortir les lunettes de Lia.

Il les avaient faites réparer quelques jours après son départ, en espérant pouvoir lui rendre le plus vite possible. Elle eu une exclamation de joie.

\- Mes lunettes!

Elle les replaça sur son nez et, toute sourire, glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Sam, qui la regarda, interdit. Elle lui sourit et le remercia tout doucement. C'est a ce moment la qu'il osa la regarder a nouveau plus longtemps droit dans les yeux, et qu'il retrouva les prunelles améthyste et saphir qu'il lui semblait n'avoir pas vu depuis des années. Il ne pût retenir un frisson, que seul lui perçu. Elle lui sourit, presque désolée mais trop heureuse de les retrouver pour l'être vraiment. Sam fut tiré de sa rêverie par Castiel qui eut une violente quinte de toux. Lia fronça les sourcils et se mît a fixer la paume de sa main. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle était trop épuisée pour pouvoir prodiguer des soins a l'ange qui n'en avait pas reçu depuis le départ de la blonde. Dean lança a l'ange un regard inquiet, mais ce dernier ne pût lui répondre que par un sourire épuisé mais heureux. Tout irait bien, Lia était la, et ils rentraient a la maison, tous ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent au bunker le lendemain matin, très tôt. Castiel s'était endormi, et la blonde n'avait pas fait long feu non plus, blottie contre l'épaule de Sam, qui avait passé la nuit a la regarder dormir, les doigts enroulé dans ses mèches blondes. Dean jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil a Castiel qui, semblait de plus en plus livide, et malgré le froid de l'hiver, il avait retiré sa veste en cuir pour couvrir l'ange, qui tremblotait. Tremblement qui s'était arrêté a la seconde ou Dean l'avais couvert. Doucement, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et que Dean sortit, claquant la porte, Lia émergea. Elle avait glissé durant son sommeil contre Sam, qui malgré l'arrêt de la voiture, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, pour ne pas la déranger certainement. Sam semblait pensif, il regardait au loin par la fenêtre, et jouait distraitement avec l'une des mèches de la blonde. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelque minutes, profitant de la chaleur de Sam lui procurait, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Et puis elle leva la tête vers lui, et il se rendit allé compte qu'elle ne dormais plus. Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire avant de lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement.

\- Aller, rentrons, tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Hum...

Elle s'étira avant de récupérer ses talons hauts qu'elle avait balancé au cour de leur voyage, et son épée. Pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche a moitié gelée, elle s'apprêtait a se diriger vers le bunker quand elle s'arrêta et regarda au loin. L'aube de levait, le ciel était d'un bleu très clair parsemé de nuages blancs, comme s'il allait neiger. Sam le regarda a son tour, interpellé. Une bourrasque glaciale tourbillonna et fit s'envoler les cheveux blonds de Lia, qui eux aussi semblaient plus clair, de plus en plus proches d'un blond-blanc. Il n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur éclatante et immaculée. Le soleil la baignait la jeune femme d'une lumière blanche et pure. Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vue frissonner, elle était pourtant uniquement vêtue de sa robe courte, pieds nus, elle avait même retiré ces affreux bas dont Abaddon l'avait affublée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu n'a pas froid? Demanda t-il, un peu détaché.

\- Je suis suédoise, j'ai grandis dans la neige, le froid ne m'a jamais dérangée, répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire. Aller, rentrons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une douche rapide, les cheveux encore humide, Lia sortit de la salle de bain pour croiser Sam qui en avait fait de même, devant la chambre de Lia.

\- Comment tu te sent? Demanda t-il

\- Bien, un peu fatiguée, mais maîtresse de moi même ! Sourit elle.

\- Ok, je te laisse te reposer.

\- Sam! Attend... Tu veux... Je sait pas... Rester? Demanda t-elle, tout doucement, un peu incertaine.

\- Heu... Je dois... Aider Dean a ranger tout le matos et... Balbutia Sam, mal a l'aise.

\- Ah... Okay, alors, à plus tard... Réveille moi si Castiel ne va bien, sourit t-elle, avant de fermer sa porte, un peu déçue.

Dean, qui avait faillit les interrompre, s'était planqué pour ne pas les déranger et n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Une fois la porte fermée, Sam soupira, désespéré par ses propres réactions face a cette fille, elle lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Il dit demi tour, mais Dean surgit de derrière le mur et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec un magazine.

\- Aoutch ! Mais t'est malade?!

\- T'est trop con mon pauvre Sammy !

\- Tu...? Ah, comprit-il, en soupirant, les main sur les hanches.

\- Il te faut un dessin ou quoi?

\- Oh t'est mal placé pour me dire ça alors lâche moi hein!

\- Hein?

Dean le regarda partir sans comprendre ce que son frère insinuait. L'aîné se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de reprendre sa route lui aussi. Il avait aidé Castiel a se coucher dix minutes plus tôt, l'ange était dans un état de fatigue déplorable, il préférait le laisser dormir pour le moment. Plus tard, Lia essayerai de le soigner un peu, et il irait mieux. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que la fatigue s'en aille, et que les blessures se pansent d'elles même. Malgré cela, ils devaient avoir une sérieuse discussion avec la blonde. Il avait deux ou trois chose a lui demander, et il était certain que sa petite virée avec Abaddon, malgré le fait qu'elle soit involontaire, lui avait appris quelques petits détails. Mais il avait étrangement confiance en elle, peut être était ce parce qu'elle leur avait manqué? Il repris son chemin et alla chercher des plaids rangés dans une chambre inoccupée, avant de faire demi tour. Arrivé devant la chambre de Castiel, il ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entra, pour trouver l'ange exactement comme il l'avait laissé, endormi. Castiel dormais paisiblement, et cette vision arracha un micro sourire a Dean, qui toucha son front. Il était glacé, et le blond le couvrit. Quand Dean sortit de la chambre pour le laisser dormir en paix, Castiel avait toujours sa veste en cuir, serrée contre lui.

Sam ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Il était conscient que tout ce qui concernait Lia était flou, son identité, son rôle dans cette histoire avec Abaddon, ses yeux a la fois si beaux et si étranges, ce qu'elle était vraiment, mais surtout, le rôle qu'elle avait dans leur vie. Sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, plus elle restait, plus elle s'ancrait en lui, elle lui collait a la peau. Et cette sensation était a la fois grisante et dangereuse, c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit pour d'autres femmes. Pourtant, physiquement ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était avec Dean ou Castiel, mais d'un autre côté il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Sam secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son cerveau. Bien sur que non. Elle avait juste peur d'une nouvelle crise, c'était pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de rester. Dean avait tord cette fois ci. A moins que... Qu'il aie raison. Il se souvient alors de la nuit ou elle avait fait une crise et qu'il s'était endormi auprès d'elle. A ce moment la, il s'était sentit comme au bon endroit, lui qui avait toujours été mal a l'aise. Comme si il avait sa place a ses côtés. Mais quelque part, il savais qu'elle finirait toujours par s'en aller. Comme elle avait fait ce soir la. Il soupira, assit sur son lit, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, bien décidé a se reposer. Il s'endormit, cherchant vaguement du bout des doigts a caresser les cheveux de celle qui était si de lui, et pourtant si loin.

* * *

Dean était dans la cuisine, a peu près six heures après leur retour au bunker. Même si ils avaient vu le soleil se lever ce matin là, Dean n'était pas sur qu'il était toujours là. Le froid et la pluie s'étaient installés, et, grognon, Dean essayait de trouver de quoi faire un chocolat chaud, il était frigorifié. En sortant un mug d'un placard, il repensa aux derniers événements, quand il entendit un toquement timide à la porte de la cuisine. Il se tourna pour trouver Lia, qui souriait doucement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lisses et elle portait un short en jean et un gros pull en laine à col roulé beige, elle était pieds nus sur le parquet de la cuisine, et ne semblait pas du tout atteinte par le froid qu'il régnait dans le bunker. Elle n'avait plus rien a voir avec l'espèce de vulgaire strip teaseuse en laquelle Abaddon l'avait déguisée. Sans rien dire, elle pris trois autres mugs dans le placard et celui que Dean avait dans la main et les posa sur la table, avant de prendre une casserole et de le poser sur le feu, et retroussa les manches de son pull. Elle trouva naturellement tout les ingrédients, plus facilement que Dean, et il sourit un peu embarrassé, et se posa contre le plan de travail, à coté de la blonde.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda t il, après un petit moment de silence.

\- Oui, et toi, je suppose que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil.

\- Si ! Je suis tombé d'épuisement !

\- Je suis contente que tu dormes un peu, dit elle avec un sourire doux. Comment va Castiel ?

\- Mal, il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut trouver une solution.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui, Dean. Mais il aussi besoin de toi, et surtout de toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle pris sa main et remonta la manche de Dean pour découvrir la marque de Cain. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Cas ne survivra pas si tu lui tourne le dos à cause de ça. Tu est son protégé, même si Castiel ressemble de plus en plus à un humain, c'est un ange. C'est pire pour lui, sa mission est devenue une question de sentiments, d'affection pour toi. Tu n'est plus juste sa mission, tu est tout dans sa vie, si toi tu ne l'aide pas, il va se laisser mourir.

\- Comment je pourrait l'aider ? C'est sa grâce qu'il lui faut Lia, pas moi.

\- Si seulement tu essayait de voir… Soupira t-elle.

Elle termina le chocolat et versa dans les mugs, et en tendit deux à Dean, avant de lui lancer un regard plus sérieux.

\- Va réveiller Cas, et apporte lui ça. Retrouvez moi dans la bibliothèque, il faut qu'on parle, tout les quatre.

\- Et…

\- Je vais chercher Sam.

Elle pris les mugs et laissa Dean en plan, un peu surpris et perdu. Lia sortit de la cuisine et soupira. Elle se demandais comment Dean ne pouvais il pas voir ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle soupira et partit en direction de la chambre de Sam. Arrivée, elle toqua, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il était endormi, tout habillé, il avait encore ses chaussures, sur le dos, sur le bord du lit. Elle déposa les mugs sur son bureau et le contempla un moment. Il dormais comme un enfant, bien, ses cheveux sur son front étaient bien trop longs et effleuraient ses cils. Hypnotisée, Lia voulu replacer cette mèche sur son front, mais Sam attrapa sa main et la tira violemment, pour la faire basculer sous lui, ses poignets maintenus au dessus d'elle, et était bien réveillé. Lia fut très surprise, ses lunettes avaient bougé et étaient désormais de travers, mais surtout, Sam la surplombait, a moitié collé contre elle, et la tenait fermement, elle était coincée cotre lui, le souffle court. Il avait été réveillé par le mouvement qu'elle avait fait, et par habitude d'être toujours sur le qui-vive, même endormi, il l'avait attiré a lui pour l'immobiliser pensant qu'on l'attaquait. Il fut surpris de la voir.

\- Lia ?! Est ce que ça va?!

\- Oui, heu… Ça va, souffla t-elle, incapable de parler, tellement son cœur battait fort.

Elle le regarda intensément, mais il ne sembla pas pour autant vouloir bouger. A la place, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard enfiévré. Ils étaient si proches que quelques centimètres les auraient menés sur un chemins qu'aucun d'eux deux n'aurait pu contrôler. Ils ne le savaient que trop bien. Et plus le temps passait, plus la ligne semblait facile a franchir.

\- Lia… Souffla t-il, avançant légèrement vers elle.

\- Sam ! Cas et Dean nous attendent ! Cria t-elle, fermant les yeux, et essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas, comme pour s'éloigner de lui, instinctivement.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva immédiatement, un peu perturbé. Elle se sentit coupable, et se releva péniblement. Le repousser était à chaque fois plus dur. Après quelques minutes, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits, et pris un mug pour le lui donner, avant de lui dire de la suivre. Sam la vit sortir de sa chambre et serra le mug dans ses mains. Ce qu'il pouvais être con, pensa t-il. Il lui sautait dessus, maintenant ? Il avait certainement du lui faire peur pour qu'elle crie comme ça. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça elle n'osait pas le repousser franchement, ce qui quelque part le perturbait. Elle lui demandait de rester et puis elle le repoussait ? Il ne savais plus quoi penser. Devais t-il tout laisser tomber ou être plus direct ? Pensif, il passa sa main des ses cheveux. Ils étaient de plus en plus long. Il but une gorgée du mug qu'elle lui avait collé dans les mains, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.


	8. Chapter 8 : Midnight Snow

Chapter 8 : Midnight Snow

Sam était un peu perdu. Depuis cette nuit où Castiel avait sauvé Lia, et qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle était pour lui une espèce de mystère inaccessible, qu'il ne comprendrais jamais. Ses yeux l'avaient choqué, dès la première seconde, celle où elle avait ouvert les siens et qu'il avait vu ces prunelles violettes et bleues, il en avait été frappé, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel mystère planait autour d'elle . Et il n'y avait pas que son identité qui restait inconnue, il y avait sa nature, ses crises, ses changements de personnalité, mais surtout, surtout, la nature de ses sentiments. Sam savait qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour en être sur, mais il n'était pas sur lui même de faire ce pas. Son corps, lui, ne demandait que ça, mais son esprit n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une autre fille brûlée au plafond par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a faire un autre pas vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à ne pas aller vers elle plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il entra dans la bibliothèque perdu dans ses pensées, pour faire face a Dean, et Castiel, qui attendaient sagement leur venue. Enfin, celle de Lia maintenant. Où était-elle passée ?

\- Je vous préviens, installez vous confortablement, on en a pour un moment, lança t-elle, entrant elle aussi dans la bibliothèque, l'épée avec laquelle elle avait menacé Abaddon à la main.

Elle la posa sur la table, et s'appuya dessus. Elle avait aussi deux ou trois bouquins sous le bras qu'elle lâcha bruyamment, et attendit que les garçons se rassemblent autour de la table. Dean leva un sourcil.

\- Par quoi on commence ?

\- Tout d'abord, le mystère reste entier, je ne sait pas ce que je suis, je ne suis pas une valkyrie.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu… ! Tenta de demander Dean, avant qu'elle ne le coupe

\- J'ai fait croire à Abaddon que j'en était une, c'était mon meilleur coup de poker, je dois l'avouer, dit-elle, avec un sourire un peu niais.

\- Mais c'est impossible, Lia, tu est une valkyrie, déclara Castiel, comme si c'était évident.

\- Hein ? Non, Castiel, c'était du bluff ! Essaya d'expliquer Dean.

\- Comment tu aurait pu soulever ça alors ? Demanda l'ange, totalement naturel.

Lia regarda l'épée qu'il désignait sur la table, celle qu'elle regarda étrangement, avant de faire un pas en arrière, horrifiée. Les yeux presque exorbités, elle porta ses deux mains a son front, pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Lia, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il y'a à la fin?! Finit par lâcher Sam, passablement énervé.

\- Il y a que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment j'ai trouvé cette épée ! Et que Castiel a raison, personne ne peut soulever cet épée si ce n'est certaines créatures sorties de la mythologie nordique! Essaye tu verras bien !

Sam, qui commençait à perdre patience à cause de tout ces contre sens, énervé, se précipita et souleva l'épée avec une facilité déconcertante. La blonde fronça les sourcils, et n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'il prenait avec elle

\- Ça, c'est pas possible ! Répondit-elle, virulente.

\- C'est pas si difficile, tu vois ! Dit-il, un peu trop fort, défiant la jeune femme du regard.

\- Non, c'est pas possible, commença à gronder Lia, qui fit face a Sam, et lui lançait des éclairs du regard.

-Okay ! Okay les enfants, vous rangez vos jouets et vous vous calmez, on a besoin de réponses et de solutions, pas d'autre problèmes, ok ? Essaya Dean, calmant le jeu, se mettant entre eux deux.

\- Oh et bien dit ça a ton frère, cet espèce de monsieur Lunatique-Je-sais-pas-ce-que-je-veux-un-coup-tu-es-ma-dangereuse-ennemie-un-coup-jte-saute-dessus ! Lança la blonde, furieuse.

Sam pris une expression offusquée, fronça les sourcils et pointa violemment Lia du doigt, lâchant l'épée sur la table, qui fit un bruit d'enfer.

\- On en parle de ton lunatisme ?! Tu nous fait des cookies et la seconde d'après tu te transformes en une espèce de monstre, tu disparais et où on te retrouve ?! Dans un club a jouer les strip teaseuse pour un chevalier de l'enfer ! Et te revoilà en train de nous faire du chocolat ! Pour moi c'est ça la définition du mot lunatique !

Lia poussa Dean du milieu et fit un pas vers Sam.

\- Je SUIS un monstre Samuel Winchester, au cas où tu l'aurait pas remarqué ! Et moi j'ai pas fait ma crise d'adolescence en provocant l'apocalypse parce que moi je croyais en être un ! Oh oui ne fait pas cette tête Castiel m'a raconté toutes vos petites aventures à tout les deux, et croyez moi, vous êtes loin d'être exemplaires tout les deux, tout les trois même, et moi je vous le balance pas au visage sans raison, alors maintenant Winchester, tu me lâches ! Hurla t-elle, complètement hors d'elle, hors d'haleine.

Elle haletait, et le silence revint dans la bibliothèque, et les trois la regardaient, Castiel avait l'air triste, Dean contrarié, mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le regard de Sam, qui semblait se rendre compte qu'il s'était emporté, injustement. Dean fit un pas vers elle.

\- Lia tu n'est pas un monstre…

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire et souleva la manche de son pull pour lui montrer son poignet. Il y avait un fin liseret de chair brûlée, tout autour de son poignet. Elle se calma instantanément.

\- Je portait un bracelet, jusqu'à ce matin. Un cadeau, en argent. Il s'est mit a me brûler la peau, et on sait tous ce que ça veux dire. Je suis l'un des monstres que vous chassez, je suis l'une de ces choses tapies dans l'ombre et dont on parle aux enfant pour leur faire peur. Je ne sait juste pas laquelle. Et si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai trouver ce que je suis pour que vous puissiez faire ce qu'il faut si je deviens incontrôlable, et si ça vous dérange pas, on va reprendre notre conversation ou on l'a laissée tout a l'heure, dit-elle, calmement et froidement.

\- Lia… Souffla Castiel.

\- S'il te plaît, Castiel, reprenons où en était… Je disait, ce n'est pas normal que tu puisse la soulever, parce que Castiel et Dean en sont incapables. Oui Dean je t'ai vu essayer tout a l'heure, et toi Cas tu ne t'en approche pas, c'est dangereux pour toi aussi, autant que pour Abaddon. Déclara t-elle, évitant de croiser le regard de Sam, qui lui lança un regard perdu.

Il était perdu face à elle, totalement perdu, comme un enfant, il se sentait faible et vulnérable face à elle. C'était ça, elle avait raison. C'était ça qui le poussait a rester loin d'elle, il savait que ça finirait mal. Il le savais, et elle le savais aussi. Son regard s'assombrit. Il ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, se sentir comme un monstre, avoir cette noirceur au fond de soi qui ne cherche qu'a sortir et prendre le contrôle pour tout démolir sur son passage. Et il avait fait l'erreur de lui balancer au visage, sans se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit le jour ou Dean avait fait la même chose avec lui. C'était l'une des pire chose qu'il pouvait lui dire. Lia s'était calmée, mais Sam savais bien qu'elle lui en voulait. Il se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité.

\- Je crois que sait pourquoi Sam peut la porter, lança Dean, pensif. Les enchères. Tu sait, la tablette des démons et la vente aux enchères !

\- Oui et ? Demanda Sam, qui ne voyais pas ou il cherchait a en venir.

\- Le marteau de Thor ! Tu l'a soulevé ! J'ai vu The Avengers, et y'a que Thor qui peut faire ça !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu a soulevé le marteau de Thor, tu veux dire Mjöllnir?

\- Heu oui… Mais en fait je l'ai pris à un autre monstre qui était là et il pouvais le porter…

\- Hum, certaines créatures peuvent la prendre en main mais seulement quelques minutes, avant de fondre… Mais toi, tu l'a eut en main combien de temps ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Heu je sait pas, j'ai eut le temps de frapper deux fois…

\- Tu l'as utilisé ?!

\- Oui, ça a fait fondre les deux monstres, répondit Sam

\- Okay, alors non, ce n'est pas normal pour un humain. Il faudra qu'on creuse de ce côté là. Si en étant humain tu a pu l'utiliser, ça veux dire que des humains peuvent utiliser cette épée et que je ne suis pas une valkyrie. Passons à l'argent qui m'a brûlée. Je veux dire, ce bracelet ne m'avait jamais brûlée avant, ce qui veux dire que je subit une transformation. Mais je n'ai aucune trace de morsure, ni envie de mordre ou grignoter des gens, j'ai tout essayé, le sang de mort, eau bénite, rien ne marche.

\- Tu a peut être été infectée par un loup ? Demanda Dean

\- Non, le plus étrange c'est que j'ai essayé a nouveau de toucher de l'argent, et il ne s'est rien passé. Mon corps lui même semble confus, j'ai de la fièvre pendant 5 minutes et quelques secondes plus tard ma température descend à 34 degrés, pourtant je ne ressent pas le froid, il se passe quelque chose en moi…

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose, Lia… Souffla Castiel, horrifié.

Lia porta la main a son front, et soupira. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, et ça ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, enfin jusqu'à ce moment là. Ses yeux bleus et violets semblaient cernés de rouge à cause des petits vaisseaux sanguins touts explosés. Sa peau était encore plus blanche qu'a l'accoutumée. Dean pensa alors qu'elle avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait dormi, elle n'avait jamais pu fermer l'œil, il venait de remarquer cette lueur inquiète au fond de son regard. Sam, après leur petite altercation, ne savais plus où se mettre, et Castiel s'était instinctivement rapproché de Lia, et leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Dean se rendit compte qu'en quelques semaines, ils s'étaient beaucoup attachés à elle. Au delà du fait qu'elle connaisse toute l'histoire des monstres à la base et qu'elle était amie avec Castiel depuis plus longtemps, ils l'avaient prise en affection beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Certainement parce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux dans le bunker, à l'abri de toute menace, et la sachant à l'abri, ils s'étaient inconsciemment autorisé à s'attacher à elle. Dean fit un signe a Sam, pour lui dire qu'ils devaient discuter en privé. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, et alors que Dean ne regardait pas, Castiel pris la main de Lia, qui lui sourit doucement. Sam avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te calme Sam, c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi tu lui crie dessus ?

\- Je.. ! Elle m'a cherché ! … Enfin, tu a raison, elle est dans un drôle d'état… Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Je veux dire, on a jamais rien vu de ce genre, et tout les signes qu'elle montre sont contradictoire… Quelque chose nous échappe, quelque chose de fondamental, songea Sam.

\- Oui, et on va continuer à chercher, pour l'instant il faudrait qu'elle reste ici, et Castiel aussi, il ressemble a un fantôme. Tu vas rester avec eux, et moi je vais essayer de chopper un démon d'Abaddon, il faut savoir pourquoi elle la voulait avec elle. En attendant tu épluche tout les bouquins s'il le faut, mais trouve quelque chose, veille sur eux et… Commence par aller t'excuser ! Il tapa sur l'épaule de son frère, avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher ses clés de voitures.

Castiel, qui avait bien sur tout entendu, se précipita à la suite de Dean, laissant Lia seule avec Sam. Il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Lia écoute…

\- Hum, te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, l'arrêta t-elle, avant de s'éclipser a son tour, laissant un Sam encore plus perdu que lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

* * *

Dean allait démarrer l'Impala, lorsque la portière passager s'ouvrit et Castiel entra dans la voiture, s'installant à coté de Dean, sans rien dire, sans même lui adresser un regard. Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux, qui criaient « Mais qu'est ce que tu fout, là ?! ».

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Quoi ?! Pas question ! T'est malade Cas' !

\- Je ne suis pas malade, il me manque juste ma grâce.

\- Eh bah c'est encore pire ! Tu dois rester ici, Lia peut te soigner un peu si ça va pas au moins !

\- Je m'en fiche. La dernière fois que tu est partit seul tu t'est retrouvé avec la marque de Caïn. S'il faut que je te surveille je le ferait, je ne veut pas que tu te retrouve encore dans ce genre de situations, dit Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis un grand garçon Castiel, merci, je peut m'occuper de moi ! Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai choisit de prendre la marque. Et tu sait pourquoi, ajouta Dean.

\- Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non.

\- Tu va laisser Lia seule, alors qu'elle va pas bien ? Essaya le chasseur.

\- Ne cherche pas a jouer avec ma culpabilité Dean Winchester. Lia n'est pas seule, elle est avec Sam. Il prendra bien soin d'elle.

\- … Si seulement. Ça me soûle de les voir se bouffer le nez !

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux, pleins d'horreur.

\- Non, Cas', ça veux dire qu'ils se disputent ! Ils se bouffent pas le nez littéralement.

\- Ah… Bon, on y va ? Sourit l'ange.

\- J'ai le choix ? Demanda Dean, avec un petit sourire imperceptible.

\- Non, sourit Castiel, content d'avoir fait plier Dean.

* * *

Lia rangea le livre sur la magie voodoo sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque. Après le départ de Dean et de Castiel, elle s'était mise a ranger la bibliothèque en espérant tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, et elle évité Sam du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle était terriblement en colère contre lui, et la deuxième qu'elle ne pourrait que lui pardonner si elle le voyait s'excuser. La troisième était certainement qu'elle avait un gros, que dis-je un énorme faible pour lui, mais a cette idée elle secoua la tête pour la chasser. Elle avait bien plus qu'un faible pour lui. Plus il s'approchait, et plus elle avait du mal a le repousser. Elle savais a quel point ça allait mal tourner. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, sinon il allait continuer. Et elle allait craquer.

Le jour ou les autres étaient partis, il avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle avait gardé sa porte close, recule dans sa chambre. Le deuxième jour, ils s'étaient croisés dans la cuisine, et elle s'était éclipsée au bout de quelques secondes d'échanges de banalités. Elle soupira et voulu remettre un livre sur une étagère plus haute, cependant elle était trop petite, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sentit alors un corps musclé et chaud se calquer au sien, dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Sam, qui lui pris le livre de la main pour le ranger, sans lui adresser un regard. Elle frissonna, se rendant compte qu'il était collé a elle, et pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Ce geste parut durer des heures, et elle sentit la température monter d'un cran. Finalement, il recula, et elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et de paraître désinvolte avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais elle ne parvint pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne put lâcher qu'un « Merci. » froid et distant, avant de reprendre les livres qu'elle avait posé et continuer a les ranger, changeant d'allée. Sam soupira et la suivit.

\- Lia…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je…

Il essayait de la suivre, mais visiblement, elle passait d'une allée à l'autre pour pouvoir le semer. Il s'énerva et finit par la coincer. Elle posa ses livres et fit demi tour pour s'en aller, mais il la retint par le poignet.

\- Hey ! J'essaie de m'excuser là, alors arrête de m'éviter !

\- Je t'évite pas.

\- Lia, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais te dire ça, c'était gratuit de ma part.

\- … Okay. Salut.

Elle tourna a nouveau les talons mais Sam la retint à nouveau, et elle soupira, croisant les bras.

\- Ok, je m'excuse, j'ai été cruel de te dire ça, je le pensait pas. Je sait que tu contrôle pas du tout ce qu'il t'arrive et je voulait pas te blesser, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de sourire doucement. Elle eut un petit rire, relâchant la pression. Elle le savais bien, elle ne pouvais pas lui résister bien longtemps. Elle se mit a rire, peut être était ce à cause de la fatigue, des nerfs qui lâchaient, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant le regard que Sam lui lançait. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Elle se jouait de lui. Elle se jouait de tout, de ses émotions, de ses sensations, de sa santé mentale. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête comme jamais une femme ne l'avait fait. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, presque sept ans, et il avait essayé. Il avait essayé de rester loin, et de ne pas la laisser le troubler.

Mais elle enflammait toutes ses convictions, et mettait à nu son âme. Elle le faisait perdre le contrôle sur lui même. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il était hors de lui, et Lia ne compris pas pourquoi il était énervé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire qu'elle plaisantait, mais n'en eut jamais l'occasion. Sam fit quelques pas et sentit sa raison disjoncter. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et écrasa avidement les lèvres sur celle de la blonde, avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, leurs corps se heurtant avec violence l'un à l'autre. Lia se sentit défaillir, et ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous ses pieds. Sa main avait trouvé sa place sur le torse de Sam, et elle sentait son cœur battre aussi fort que le sien qui battait dans ses tempes et sa poitrine, a un rythme assourdissant. Finalement à bout de souffle, Sam recula, et la regarda, pantelante, faire un pas en arrière, buttant contre le bibliothèque, agrippant l'étagère, le souffle court, les lèvres rougies, le regard brûlant. Ça avait été chaste, et pourtant elle lui faisait tellement d'effet, avec ses lèvres douces et pleines, elles avaient le goût de la folie, du danger, du désir.

Elle était si belle ainsi, si désirable. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines, bouillir dans son ventre. Il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour fondre a nouveau sur elle. Mais cette fois ci, Lia ne put résister, et agrippa les cheveux dans le nuque de Sam, se collant à lui, et approfondissant le baiser. Sam glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lia pour empoigner ses hanches et sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts la douceur de sa peau, ce qui la fit tressaillir, alors que leur langues se mêlaient dans une danse fougueuse et brûlante. Sam heurta les hanches de Lia des siennes, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement et Sam ne put que grogner avant de retourner à l'assaut des lèvres de la blonde, assoiffé d'elle. L'une de ses mains remonta sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, et elle renversa la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser et le laissant l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle soupira, lascive, avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du chasseur, qui grondait de désir, lorsqu'une voix rauque les interrompit.

\- On est rentrés ! Lia, Saaam ? Vous êtes où ?! Hurla Dean, apparemment de retour

Sam sembla brusquement revenir à la réalité et s'écarta violemment de Lia, le souffle court et regarda Lia pendant un long moment, chancelante, elle était tout aussi fébrile que lui, et se séparer d'elle avait été douloureux, mais la voix de son frère avait agi sur lui comme la voix de la raison. Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'en aller précipitamment, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Cela avait été si torride, brûlant, ardent, qu'une fois partit, Lia glissa au sol. Ses jambes ne la portait plus, et elle se recroquevilla au sol, complètement troublée et perdue.

* * *

Dean et Castiel avaient eut une chasse fructueuse. En effet, au bout d'une journée, ils avaient mit la main sur un des démons d'Abaddon, et après quelques heures de… discussion, ils avaient enfin obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, des informations sur Lia. Et ce qu'ils avaient entendu ne leur avait pas plus. Dean était resté silencieux tout le voyage du retour, passablement énervé, et Castiel n'avait rien dit. C'est en rentrant, devant le bunker, que Castiel arrêta finalement Dean.

\- Dean. Calme toi. Je sait que tout ça te met sur les nerfs, mais ne va pas crier sur Lia. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle n'est même pas au courant !

Castiel s'attendait a ce que Dean le repousse et lui dise d'aller se faire voir, mais au lieu de ça, Dean le regarda droit dans les yeux et sembla se calmer. Il soupira.

\- Tu as raison Cas. C'est juste… Que cette histoire traîne depuis des semaines. J'aimerai clarifier la chose.

Castiel eut un petit sourire. Dean sentit ses joues chauffer, et se détourna de lui, essayant d'ouvrir le bunker.

\- Oui, bon, allons lui dire, ok ?

\- Okay, souffla Dean.

Ils sortirent de l'Impala et entrèrent dans le bunker. Calmé par Castiel quelques secondes plus tôt, Dean fut plutôt content de rentrer a la maison, et son humeur se fit plus légère. Il hurla qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Vous êtes là ? Demanda t-il, à la cantonade, suivit par Castiel.

Lia surgit alors de la bibliothèque, et fut surprise de les voir là. Elle se rappela quelque seconde avant elle avait entendu la voix de Dean. Juste avant que.. Elle cligna des yeux. En voyant le regard de Castiel, elle compris qu'ils avaient appris quelque chose.

\- Sam n'est pas là ? Demanda Dean, mais il fut presque coupé par la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? Lança t-elle, la voix tremblante, stressée.

\- Lia…

Dean lui rendit un regard compatissant. Ce devait être insupportable pour elle de ne pas savoir. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'assit en face d'elle. Un peu hésitante, elle s'assit aussi, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il déclare ce qu'il avait à déclarer, fébrile. Il pris une grande inspiration, le souffle tremblant presque, avant de débuter son récit.

\- On a chopé un démon d'Abaddon. Il nous a pas révélé grand-chose, mais on sait au moins ça : tu n'est pas un monstre. Mais il y a en un à l'intérieur de toi. On sait pas lequel, on sait pas pourquoi. Tu devrait être possédée, mais au lieu de ça, tu luttes contre, et ça cherche à prendre le contrôle de ton corps. Et… Plus le temps passe… Plus il y arrive. Le démon nous a dit qu'a terme, sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi qu'il soit, il devrai prendre le contrôle de ton corps, et toi… Tu disparaîtrais, lâcha t-il, finalement.

Lia resta sans voix. Ses grands yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent et restèrent figés de stupeur, d'horreur. Elle tourna la tête de Castiel, dont les yeux bleus remplis de terreur lui confirmèrent ses craintes. Ses crises à répétition, tout ça n'était qu'une transformation. La chose en elle prenait de plus en plus le pas sur elle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle perdait le contrôle de son propre corps ? C'était ça ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Au lieu de ça, elle entendit une voix grave derrière elle.

\- … Quoi ?

Sam avait entendu Dean lui raconter ce que le démon leur avait révélé, et était intervenu, à la fois stupéfait et très en colère. Lia se retourna vivement vers lui. Elle ferma les yeux. Les choses se passèrent très vite, mais elle voyait la scène comme au ralentit, et les images étaient coupées, comme si son propre film était incomplet. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir que Castiel s'était rapproché d'elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Elle sentit le froid mordre sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit ses pieds, nus et enfoncés dans la neige, qui avançaient. Elle ferma les yeux, le vent caressa la peau nue de ses bras, et ses cheveux glacés fouetter sa nuque et son dos. Elles ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était trouble, ses joues humides. Son souffle était absent. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle vit sa main, étalée dans la neige. Elle vit les flocons recouvrir peu a peu sa peau. Elle vit la blancheur immaculée de la neige, gagner sur la noirceur de la nuit. Elle se vit disparaître sous les flocons. Elle se vit fondre, avec la neige. Elle ne vit plus rien.


End file.
